A New Friend
by QweenGwen
Summary: AU- Reid never joined the BAU, instead they come across a seven-year old Spencer Reid in a case in Nevada. The boy is found during the takedown of the unsub, locked in a closet. He immediately bonds with one of the team and doesn't let go easily. Rated T just in case, mentions of past child abuse.
1. Cellphones and Closets

**EDIT: 8/15/13**

**A/N Okay so I always thought kid Reid would be adorable. I also think Morgan with kids is like the cutest thing ever! Yes this is AU. The team is the same minus Reid. I don't know what season we are in but I won't be following the cases exactly, just know that Gideon and Elle are gone, Haley is dead, Prentiss never "died," Doyle doesn't exist, Henry is 2 and Jack is 6.**

**Don't worry I am just borrowing Criminal Minds for a bit. ****I promise to put them back exactly where I found them. :)**

* * *

"Baby Girl, you better have something good for me" Morgan said into the phone, stepping away from the conference table in the small room of the Las Vegas police station.

"I do not disappoint sugar. Angela Russo's phone was just turned on" Garcia replied.

"You got an address?" Morgan asked.

"Oh honey, it's already sent to your phone" Garcia laughed into the phone.

Morgan smiled, "Aw thanks Baby Girl" and with that he hung up and turned to the rest of the team, "We got an address guys."

Twenty minutes later the team pulled up to an abandoned housing development, just a few miles outside the city.

"This is creepy" Prentiss commented.

"Yeah, I feel like I just walked into the Twilight Zone. Where is everyone?" JJ asked.

"It's an abandoned housing development. With the economy as it is, it was better to cut losses. Actually it's been happening all over Nevada." Rossi commented walking towards the girls. "So, how we playing this?" he asked nodding towards Hotch.

Hotch spoke up, "Morgan, Prentiss take the back. JJ, Rossi and I will go through the front. Be careful if the unsub is here we know he is armed and dangerous." The team nodded their understanding and left to search the house before them.

Hotch, JJ and Rossi cleared the front of the house, while Morgan and Prentiss cleared the back. Hotch signaled the two to continue their search upstairs while his half of the team took the basement.

Morgan and Prentiss slowly started to clear the upstairs. They heard a scuffle downstairs, then heard Hotch's voice calling out that they got the unsub and found Angela unconscious but alive. They were about to go back downstairs, when Morgan heard something.

"Hey, wait up did you hear that?" he called after Prentiss.

"No, what did-" she began to ask but was cut off by a small whimpering coming from one of the back rooms they hadn't cleared. "It sounds like a hurt puppy."

"Yeah let's go check it out." Morgan said, then into his radio, "Hey, Hotch there's something up here. We are going to check it out."

After getting their Unit Chief's approval the two headed toward the room. Morgan, gun at ready, opened the door and moved in scanning the empty room.

Hearing the whimpering again, Prentiss motioned towards the closet. A soft pale blue light could be seen from under its door.

Morgan walked over and tried the door. Finding it locked Morgan fiddled with the cheap lock before it finally gave way. He opened the door, and the sight before him took his breath away for a moment. Regaining his composure, Morgan crouched down and spoke, "Hey, buddy. Whatcha got there?"

Prentiss moved so she could see into the closet. There sitting in the corner was a small boy no older than five. He had his legs up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, and his little hands were clutching the cell phone. The light of the phone lit up his hollow face, showing a bruised and scared little boy.

The boy in response to Morgan's question held up the phone. Morgan spoke again in a softer voice, "That's a cool phone, can I see it?" The small boy leaned forward and held the phone out to Morgan. Morgan slowly reached out and took it, handing it backwards to Prentiss. Then he turned back to the boy, "Hey, buddy why don't you come out of there. I'm with the police. You're safe now."

Slowly the boy untangled himself and began to crawl out. When the boy tried to stand he stumbled. Morgan immediately shot out his arm to catch the boy. The boy freaked and rushed back to his corner, shaking with fear. He curled into a defensive position, eyes locked on Morgan.

"Oh, no. Buddy it's ok. I won't hurt you. I promise. You're safe now." Morgan tried to reassure the scared child. The boy's gaze never left Morgan, his fearful eyes turned softer. Slowly he began to crawl his way out of the closet again. Though he was out, the child remained sitting, curled in on himself.

Prentiss took a moment to update Hotch, "Hey Hotch we got a kid up here … Yeah Morgan's trying to calm him … Ok we'll be down soon. Oh and he was the one with Angela's phone … Yeah looks like he wanted a source of light … Found him locked in a dark closet … Okay be out in a minute." Turning back to the closet, Prentiss noticed Morgan listening in on the conversation. He understood they needed to get the kid out of there.

Turning back to the boy, "Okay buddy I'm going to take you outside now. Will you let me carry you?" Morgan asked tentatively. The boy didn't speak but nodded his agreement. Once Morgan lifted the boy from the ground, he wrapped his small frame around the agent and held on with all his strength. "It's ok kid. I got you. You're safe. I got you" Morgan assured the boy, rubbing his back softly.

Morgan stood up and turned to head out of the room. Prentiss gave him a questioning look, to which Morgan just shrugged. He was just as confused at the boy's actions as she was.

* * *

Once outside, Morgan walked straight over to the paramedics, while Prentiss went over to the team.

"The unsub?" Prentiss asked motioning to the man cuffed in the back of one of the police cruisers.

"Yeah, William Reid. I just got off the phone with Garcia. Turns out Mr. Reid is a local attorney, married with a seven-year old boy. I'm assuming the boy you found was his kid." Hotch responded, "The wife Diana has been in Bennington Sanitarium for roughly two years."

"That must have been the stressor; the first victim was taken just days after his wife was admitted." Rossi added.

"Other than a birth certificate there is no record of the child. It looks like Spencer, the boy, was never enrolled in any school." Hotch continued.

Prentiss shook her head at that, "That kid was a witness to his father's crimes, most likely abused and no one even knew he existed. It's not fair." The team agreed.

"But he is safe now, and looks like he found a new friend" Rossi noted, pointing over to Morgan who still had the child clinging to him.

"Aw that is the cutest thing!" JJ exclaimed, "I'll have to get a picture for Garcia."

Hotch smiled at the two, "I guess Morgan's going to the hospital with the boy. JJ, why don't you go with him and deal with CPS, while Prentiss, Rossi and I head back to the station."

* * *

The kid would not let go of Morgan. As a result, Morgan was forced to sit on the gurney with the child in his lap. From this position the paramedics began to look the kid over. Throughout the entire time, Morgan kept whispering assurances to the boy.

Morgan stopped whispering momentarily to address JJ, who had just walked up to them, "JJ what's up?"

"The unsub was local attorney William Reid" JJ replied. At the name the boy tensed and turned back into Morgan's chest, burying his head.

"Oh, buddy. Hey he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now." Morgan began reassuring the boy, rubbing small circles into the boy's back.

JJ watched the small boy. He wore glasses, entirely too big for his small head, and his hair was long. Long enough that it kept his face hidden. The boy was entirely too small to be seven, he looked no bigger than a five-year old. JJ's heart broke watching him.

Morgan eventually got the boy to calm down again. JJ now saw his hurt and too thin face. "Hey Spencer. Is that your name?" JJ asked in a slow, soft voice leaning down so she was at his level. The little boy snapped his head to look at her. After his initial shock had faded, the boy gave a small nod.

"Spencer is a nice name. My name is JJ." she continued, "Do you go to school, Spencer?" The boy gave a shake of his head, indicating the no that JJ had expected.

"Okay honey. Morgan," JJ paused pointing to the agent holding the boy, "and I are going to take you to the hospital so they can check you over. Is that okay?"

The boy nodded slowly, never releasing his hold on Morgan. "Okay kid. I'm going to ride in the ambulance with you." Morgan told the boy, running his hand through the boy's hair. He then turned to JJ, "You following in one of the SUV's?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys there." JJ said before turning to leave.

* * *

**A/N So I just thought I'd post this and see if anyone likes it. I think I might continue but I don't know because I have two other stories that I need to finish as well. Grr, my imagination needs to stop running wild. Oh well please review.**


	2. Dr Reid

**EDIT 8/15/13**

**A/N Okay so after I posted chapter 1 I sat down and in an attempt not to study I wrote the next 3 chapters for this story. I'll post them throughout the day or in the next couple of days. Thank you so much for the reviews. It makes me smile. :) Thanks.**

**So I'm still borrowing criminal minds, I'll try not to mess them up too much.**

* * *

A short ride later the inseparable pair was sitting in an emergency room waiting on a doctor. The boy had still refused to loosen his hold on the agent. Morgan had to admit that he didn't mind the kid's tight hold. It felt almost right to have the child wrapped up protected in his arms.

Morgan's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Hi, I'm Dr. Cornet" the doctor introduced herself. She was a young woman, probably late 20's early 30's with short blond hair. "How is the little man?" she asked slowly walking in and up to the hospital bed the pair was sitting on.

Morgan could feel the kid tighten his grip the second the doctor came in, "Hey doc, this is Spencer. Spencer can you say hi to the doctor? She is not going to hurt you. I promise. You're safe with me remember?"

The boy nodded, and turned to face the doctor.

"Hi" Dr. Cornet greeted the boy, "I just have to take some measurements and look you over okay?" The boy nodded his agreement. The doctor smiled, "Alright, I'm going to listen to your heart. See this thing, I put it in my ears then take this part and listen to your heartbeat. Do you want to try?" The doctor began to take her stethoscope off and hand it to Spencer. The boy nodded softly and reached for the instrument. He put the pieces in his ear and turned to listen to the Morgan's heartbeat.

"Oh you wanna listen to my heart huh?" Morgan asked.

Spencer nodded, and giggled when he heard the Morgan's strong steady heartbeat. Morgan and the doctor shared a smile watching the boy begin to relax.

"That was really good Dr. Reid. Now it's my turn" Dr. Cornet said reaching a hand out to take the instrument back. She continued to check the boy over using the same method to gain the boy's trust. After it was all done, Morgan had been poked and prodded just as much as Spencer, but more importantly Spencer seemed to be more relaxed.

"Okay, well we are all done here. You are a very healthy young man, Spencer. As are you Agent Morgan." The last comment got a giggle from Spencer.

"Oh, you think that's funny huh?" Morgan asked his charge. "Well you know what else is funny?" the boy just looked up confused. Morgan continued, "Tickling!" And with that the agent was ticking the boy, who shrieked in laughter.

"Okay boys calm it down" the doctor interrupted the fun. Morgan stopped his attack and listened to the doctor. She looked at Spencer, "Now even though you are perfectly healthy, you're going to have to stay here with Agent Morgan." The doctor caught Morgan's eye as she continued, "Now for you Agent Morgan, I'm going to have to keep you overnight. Looks like this all started two years ago, but nothing is broken or seriously hurt. Your injuries will heal in time, but you're going to have to eat and sleep more. You are just too tiny for your age." Spencer was giggles again, hearing that his large protector was "too tiny." Morgan smiled at the doctor. She was really great at her job.

"Alright, I understand. Do you mind staying with me Spencer?" he asked the small boy. The boy still slightly laughing nodded his head. Morgan turned back to the doctor, "Thanks" he told the doctor, his eyes conveying the warmth and appreciation he felt toward her.

"It was my pleasure" she told Morgan. She turned back to Spencer, " Now Dr. Reid, you make sure to watch him okay?" Spencer nodded, a smile growing on his face.

Just as Dr. Cornett was about to leave Morgan spoke up, "Could you do me a favor though? My co-worker must be in the waiting room, would you mind letting her back here?"

Dr. Cornet nodded and left the room with a smile.

"Alright buddy. I know you want to stay up with me but we have to get you some sleep. I'm going to lay you on the bed, but I'll sit right there in that chair and hold your hand."

The boy shook his head violently, and then spoke for the first time, tears threatening to fall "No, lay with me. Please don't leave. You're safe." The boy's voice was soft and pleading.

Morgan's heart broke at hearing Spencer's voice. "Oh Spencer, I am safe. You are safe with me. Don't worry. I will not leave you. Okay calm down, I am right here. I will not leave you. Do you understand?" Spencer looked up at Morgan and hesitantly nodded. "Now if I lay down with you will you sleep?" Morgan asked. The boy nodded. "Okay come on let's get you some sleep." Morgan shifted his body so he was lying back on the bed, shoulders and head propped up by pillows. Spencer settled on his chest, put a thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. He settled in, hearing the reassuring beat of Morgan's heart and soon enough the boy was asleep.

"You're safe now Spencer. I will protect you." Morgan whispered to the boy, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

Morgan continued to run a hand through the boy's hair even when JJ entered the room. "Aw you too look so cute" JJ commented.

"Yeah, this little guy is a cutie. Isn't he?" Morgan replied, not even caring that he just said cutie. JJ noticed this but didn't comment.

"So how is he?" JJ asked.

"Other than being small for his age, the doctor gave him a clean bill of health. She didn't comment on the abuse in front of him, but she did let me know nothing was broken or seriously injured. Just bruising, that will heal with time. As of right now he needs sleep the most."

JJ nodded her understanding, "Hotch called." She informed him, "William Reid waved the right to a lawyer and has been talking ever since. He has confessed to kidnapping all five women, and to the murders of the first four."

"And about the kid?" Morgan questioned.

"He has refused any questions about his son. His only statement about the boy was to give up any parental claim to him." JJ said quietly.

"I can't say I'm not happy about that. That man doesn't deserve a kid, especially Spencer." Morgan huffed.

JJ couldn't hold her tongue now, "So the kid's grown on you?"

Morgan sighed, looking down at the kid asleep on his chest, "Yeah, the little guy has my heart in a vice grip."

JJ gave a small smile, and then frowned "Morgan, I had to call CPS. When they release Spencer tomorrow he is going to have to go with them."

Morgan frowned as well, "I know. I know." There was a silence between the two. Eventually Morgan spoke again, "JJ, what about adoption?"

"Adoption?" JJ asked confused.

"Yes adoption. Do you think they would let me adopt him?" Morgan asked with complete seriousness.

"Um, I don't know. I mean it's not exactly ethical for you to" seeing Morgan's frown deepen, JJ changed the direction of the conversation, "but it couldn't hurt to talk to CPS about it. Just make sure not to let Spencer know."

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to get his hopes up." Morgan laid his head back, he didn't know if he was ready to take care of a child, but he knew he had to do everything in his power to keep Spencer safe. JJ smiled at her friend and co-worker, never had she seen him this openly content and relaxed. She really hoped CPS would see the connection the two on the bed shared, and see Morgan was really the best option for the boy.

* * *

**A/N My uncle is a pediatrician, and he loves to treat his patients like Dr. Cornett treats Reid. So shout out to my awesome uncle. :) Please leave reviews, I wrote chapters 3 and 4 but if you have any ideas I'll see if I can fit them in. Or include them in later chapters.**


	3. Child Protective Services

**EDIT 8/15/13**

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. It makes me so happy. So you guys should be happy I am sick of studying and nothing good is on TV.**

**Still just borrowing, I'll put everyone back where they belong as soon as I'm done.**

* * *

The next morning Morgan woke to his cellphone ringing. At first he was disoriented and very confused at the small weight on his chest. After opening his eyes, he remembered where he was, and hugged the boy tighter to his chest. He shifted Spencer slightly as he reached out to grab his phone. "Morgan" he mumbled into the phone.

"Oh my Chocolate God, you looked deliciously cute with that boy. Now before you ask how I saw you. I have my ways. JJ took a picture of you guys. Now tell me all about him" Garcia exclaimed, finally stopping to take a breath.

"Whoa, Baby Girl calm down" Morgan whispered, trying not to wake his small charge. "His name is Spencer. He's seven but he's so small, I would have guessed five. He has not loosened his grip on me since I found him in that closet, and he is sleeping right now so I have to stay quiet, but that also means no more screaming from you" Morgan was smiling, he was glad Garcia had called.

"Oh sugar, he sounds downright adorable. What's going to happen to that baby?"

"Well if CPS allows, I want to adopt him, or at the very least become his temporary guardian."

Garcia squealed quietly, "Oh, my baby with a baby! I can just see it now."

"Don't get too excited though, I have no idea what CPS will decide. Just cross your fingers for me please, Baby Girl"

"Will do, now get some rest. I have work to do, but call me the second you find out anything."

"I will, thank you" Morgan put his phone away and settled back into the bed. Spencer began to whimper in his sleep, struggling in Morgan's arms.

"Shhh, pretty boy. You're safe. It's okay. Shhh" Morgan continued to whisper soft reassurances to the child even after he calmed.

* * *

While Morgan was talking to Garcia, JJ met Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss outside the hospital. "He is thinking about adopting Spencer" JJ informed them.

"Has he talked to CPS about that?" Hotch asked. JJ shook her head.

"Would they let him?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know, I mean there is no set rule against it, but it would be unethical for Morgan to do so. The trial could be compromised." Rossi began, "Although anything Spencer gave us wouldn't change the final outcome for Mr. Reid. With or without Spencer's testimony the evidence against him, including his confession has sentenced him to life already."

"So CPS could possibly let Morgan adopt the boy?" JJ asked hopefully.

"Yes, but with this job, the fact that he would take the boy out-of-state, and his being single are all working against that right now" Hotch responded.

"Though, if I know Morgan he'll charm the pants off CPS until them beg him to take Spencer" Prentiss smiled. The team shared a laugh and nodded their agreement.

"Morgan doesn't take no for an answer" Rossi said still laughing slightly, "So we going in to see them?"

* * *

The team headed into the hospital. Just outside the room, JJ stopped them, "Spencer couldn't sleep without Morgan with him, so be ready for the cutest thing ever."

The team nodded and walked into the room. JJ wasn't lying when she told them it was a precious sight to behold. There on the bed, was an awake Morgan softly whispering to the boy, curled up on his chest fast asleep with a thumb in his mouth. Morgan had one arm protectively draped over Spencer's body and the other was combing through the boy's long brown hair.

"Hey, guys" Morgan greeted his team, not stopping his hand moving through the boy's hair. No embarrassment could be seen in the agent. This both shocked the team and solidified their thoughts on how strong Morgan felt about Spencer.

"How is he?" Hotch asked.

"Fine once I got him back to sleep. Had a couple of nightmares, but he's okay now" Morgan told his boss.

"So adoption…" Rossi began, letting Morgan take up the conversation.

"Ya, I don't know if I can even take care of a kid, but I can't leave him. He doesn't belong here anymore. I think he might belong with me" Morgan stumbled through his explanation. The team could feel his emotion.

"Oh, Morgan" Prentiss said, placing her hand on his shoulder. A knock at the door interrupted the group.

"Hi, I'm Claire Beaumont from Child Protective Services" the women introduced herself as she entered the room, "Is that Spencer Reid?" she asked pointing to the boy on Morgan's chest.

"Yes, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, these are SSA's Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jenifer Jareau and the one with Spencer is SSA Derek Morgan" Hotch introduced his team.

"I've talked to Spencer's doctor and they are releasing him this morning. I have come to take him, thank you for staying with him agents."

"Well, about that Mrs. Beaumont as Agent Morgan's legal representative I was wondering if I could talk to you about the possibility of him adopting Spencer, or at the very least becoming his temporary guardian" Hotch spoke up before Morgan could, "Why don't we step outside so we don't wake the child" Hotch continued already moving to the door.

"Um, of course" the social worker muttered, looking confused.

The second Hotch left the room Morgan spoke, "Did he just say he's my legal counsel?"

"It looks like Hotch is going to fight for you, Morgan" Rossi informed him, "And just think, if Hotch can face down serial killers every week, he can get you this kid."

Morgan smiled, "I don't know what to say" The remaining team members smiled at him, Rossi was going to continue but was interrupted by a yawn. Spencer was beginning to wake up. The boy opened his eyes and smiled up at his new protector.

"Hey buddy, it's nice for you to join us" Morgan ruffled the boy's hair. At hearing the "us," Spencer looked around the room with frighten eyes, tightening his grip on Morgan. "It's okay Spencer. They are my friends, you're safe. You're always safe with me remember?" Spencer nodded and loosened his grip slightly. "This is JJ, you remember her right?" Spencer nodded again.

"Good Morning Spencer" JJ greeted the boy. Spencer gave a small wave. JJ's smiled brightened at that small action.

"And I'm Emily" Prentiss introduced herself. Spencer stared at her, and then he turned his gaze towards Rossi.

"I'm Rossi. Glad to see you're alright Spencer" Rossi said.

Spencer looked up at Morgan with a questioning look. Morgan didn't know what the boy wanted, "What's up kid?" he asked, but the boy didn't speak. "It's okay you can talk in front of them. They are nice people." Spencer nodded but didn't speak right away. Instead he crawled up Morgan's chest and grabbed Morgan's head. He pulled Morgan's head down to whisper in his ear. Morgan smiled, "Okay guys if you excuse us, Little Bit and I need to use the restroom." Morgan told his coworkers while moving to take the little boy to the small bathroom across the room.

JJ, Prentiss and Rossi shared a laugh. JJ spoke up for them, "Okay you guys take your time. We are going to get some coffee and food. Do you want any Morgan?"

"Yes please" Morgan answered as he entered the bathroom with Spencer still in his arms. The three left shortly after that and made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N Question for you guys, should I keep Reid's silence? I wrote chapter 4 already and he is still mostly quiet, but I'm open to suggestions. What do you think?**


	4. Two Weeks' Vacation

**EDIT 8/15/13**

**A/N Here is the next chapter. Still just borrowing, have no ownership :( **

* * *

Morgan was sitting up in the hospital bed, with Spencer in his lap. JJ had been nice enough to bring Morgan his go-bag, so Morgan was dressed in clean clothes. Spencer on the other hand had no clothes with him, so he was stuck with what the hospital could provide. The two were alone, silently enjoying the morning. JJ, Prentiss and Rossi and gone to get food and coffee, while Hotch was talking to Spencer's social worker. After a couple of silent minutes, there was a knock at the door. The two looked up to see Hotch and Mrs. Beaumont returning. Spencer tensed.

"Hi Spencer. I'm glad to see you are awake. I'm Claire and this is Agent Hotchner." Mrs. Beaumont said. Spencer was scared of this new women, he crawled deeper into Morgan's body, trying to bury himself inside the agent's embrace.

"It's okay Spencer. I'm right here. Remember what I told you about being safe? You will always be safe if I'm here. So come on, say hi to this nice lady" Morgan calmly told his young charge, all the while rubbing his back softly. Spencer listened to Morgan and slowly shifted until he was looking at the social worker. He gave her a small wave, before putting a thumb in his mouth.

Mrs. Beaumont returned the wave, and then directed her attention to Morgan. "Agent Morgan, Agent Hotchner advised me of your wishes and after witnessing the two of you interact I have to agree that it may be the right decision for the boy. As of now I am willing to grant temporary guardianship to you. I do not have enough information to decide on a long-term placement. We have a lot to discuss, but that can wait until tomorrow. If you are willing to continue down this road you will need to stay here in Nevada for another week or so."

"Yes, of course whatever is needed" Morgan quickly replied. He glanced at Hotch, asking for the time off with his eyes. Hotch nodded with a small smile.

"Alright, I have paperwork to fill out for you to be the temporary guardian of Spencer. Just a few forms to fill out and sign." Morgan nodded, and Mrs. Beaumont took the forms out and handed them over.

Morgan took the paperwork, turning to look at Spencer he asked, "Hey buddy do you want to come stay with me for a little while?" The boy nodded enthusiastically with a wide smile. Morgan returned the smile, "Okay well that means I have to move you over a little bit so I can sign these then we can blow this popsicle stand." The boy's smile faltered a little at the thought of moving away from Morgan, but it grew wide again at the last statement. Morgan moved the child off his lap, and set Spencer next to him on the bed. Spencer immediately latched onto Morgan's left arm.

"Well it's a good thing I'm right handed kid" Morgan laughed. Spencer looked up at him confused. Morgan shook his head at the boy and with a smile returned to the paperwork.

Once everything was signed and taken care of Mrs. Beaumont left. Morgan turned to Hotch, "Thank you so much Hotch. Man I don't know what to say."

Hotch shook his head, "There's nothing to say. You and that kid belong together. Oh and you are officially on a two weeks' vacation. The team and I will be returning to Quantico later today. If you need anything just call."

"Thanks" Morgan said, then turning to boy Morgan lifted him back into his lap and said, "Spencer this is Hotch." Spencer gave a small wave.

"It's very nice to meet you Spencer. I have a son a little younger than you, his name is Jack." Spencer smiled at that. Maybe he would get to meet Jack one day. Hotch returned the smile, and turned back to Morgan, "I have some things to sort out back at the police station, but I'll stop by before heading to the jet."

"Okay, thanks Hotch" Morgan replied as Hotch left the room. "Well it's just us now, Spencer." The boy nodded, leaning more into Morgan's chest. Morgan drew in a deep breath, "So Spencer, what's your favorite color?"

The boy lifted his head and looked up at Morgan in confusion. Morgan laughed, "I want to get to know you. That's all. Well my favorite color is blue, like the sky. What about you?"

Spencer shifted a little, and then pointed at the green chair next to the bed. Morgan looked a little confused, then it clicked, "Green?" he asked. Spencer nodded. Morgan continued, "Green's a good color. What about animals? Do you have a favorite animal?"

Spencer started to fidget. There wasn't any animal he could point to. Sensing his discomfort Morgan spoke, "I love dogs. I have a dog too. His name's Clooney."

Spencer smiled. He liked dogs too, even though sometimes they didn't like him too much. He opened his mouth to say just that but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly shut his mouth and leaned back into the safety of Morgan's arms.

Morgan frowned. He had almost got the kid talking. "Come in," he called out.

In walked JJ, Prentiss and Rossi. "We come bearing food" JJ said as she entered.

"Ah good I'm starving" Morgan declared. "What about you, Spencer? You hungry?" The boy nodded against Morgan's chest. "Come on buddy. These are my friends remember? They are okay. They won't hurt you." Spencer nodded, pushing himself up and away from Morgan. He sat up in Morgan's lap. "That's better" Morgan commented, "Now let's eat."

JJ took the cue and began to pass the food over to Morgan, "I got you both some pancakes and eggs. There's also some fruit." She turned to Spencer, "I got you some chocolate milk. I know my son loves the stuff." Spencer looked at her, waiting for more information on her son. "His name is Henry" JJ smiled, guessing what Spencer was thinking. She turned to Morgan, "And I got you some coffee."

"Thanks, JJ" he said, then to Rossi and Prentiss, "You guys too, thanks." Morgan began to eat his food, while Spencer just sat holding his.

"So we saw Hotch outside" Rossi began.

"Yup Spencer is going to be staying with me for a little while. Mrs. Beaumont hasn't decided on the uh long-term," Morgan said trying to avoid the word adoption, "I've got two weeks' vacation. So I'll be staying here for a while, and then we'll see what Mrs. Beaumont has decided."

"Well that sounds very promising" Prentiss said. Then catching Morgan's eye she motioned down to Spencer. The boy was staring longingly at the food but had yet to take a bite.

"Buddy why aren't you eating?" Morgan asked. Spencer didn't answer. Morgan shifted the boy from his seat on Morgan's lap so that he could look at Spencer's face. "Spencer, why aren't you eating?" he asked again.

Spencer shrugged. He motioned for Morgan's ear. Morgan lent down to let Spencer whisper in his ear. Prentiss, JJ and Rossi watched the two interact. They saw Morgan frown at whatever Spencer had told him.

"It's alright, buddy. You can eat the food. I promise you won't be in trouble. You're safe with me remember?" Spencer nodded, and hesitantly began to pick at his pancakes.

Morgan smiled at this. He looked back towards the other three, shaking his head to indicate it wasn't the time to explain. The three nodded their understanding, and Morgan returned to his food.

* * *

An hour later, breakfast was finished and the group sat chatting. JJ, Prentiss and Rossi all found chairs and were trying to keep Spencer in the conversation. JJ spoke about her son, while Emily asked simple questions with Rossi adding a couple here or there. Spencer never said a word, just nodded or shook his little head yes or no, and when asked a non-yes or no question he simply shrugged.

Morgan tried to encourage the boy to speak. After Rossi asked if Spencer had a favorite animal and the child shrugged. Morgan stepped in, "Oh come on Spencer. I know you have a favorite."

Spencer shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and then motioned for Morgan's ear. Morgan let out a sigh but complied with the boy's silent request. The boy whispered his answer, and Morgan looked surprised but smiled.

Turning to the other three in the room, "It looks like Spencer's favorite animal is a griffin, even though he knows they are a genetic impossibility." He gave the three a look of don't ask how he knew those words yet please.

Rossi spoke up for the three shocked FBI agents, "Well that is true, griffins aren't real, but it would be pretty cool if they were huh?" Spencer looked up at Rossi, a smile bright on his small face. He nodded.

"Yeah, man a griffin would be an awesome pet, but I'm sure they would be hard to take care of. I think I'll stick with Clooney." Morgan said, looking down at his charge. Spencer motioned for his ear again. Morgan lowered his head for the boy to whisper in his ear.

"I don't know yet, but if Mrs. Beaumont says you can they you will get to meet Clooney. I know he'll want to meet you" Morgan answered him. Spencer smiled, and relaxed into Morgan's chest. A knock at the door ruined the moment. Spencer's smile quickly dropped into a frown. He went from relaxed to tense and frightened in an instant.

"Come in" Morgan called. As the door opened, Spencer attempted to bury himself into Morgan's body. Morgan wrapped his arms around the boy, "It's okay. You're safe. You're safe Spencer" he whispered into the boy's hair.

Hotch entered the room, "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you Spencer. I actually brought you some presents." Spencer looked at Hotch, still wrapped up in his protector's arms. Seeing that he grabbed the boy's attention Hotch continued, "See right in these bags here." Hotch held up the three plastic bags.

"Do you want to see what Hotch brought you Spencer?" Morgan asked. Spencer gave a small nod. "Alright, Hotch let's get to it."

Hotch smiled. He set down the three bags and lifted one of them. "I got you some clothes. I guessed you were my son Jack's size and got two outfits and one set of pajamas" he explained as he pulled out two pairs of shorts, two shirts, a pack of underwear, a pack of socks and a matching set of dinosaur pajamas.

"Wow, these are great. Right Spencer?" Morgan asked. The boy gave another small nod. His eyes were wide with surprise; no one had been so nice to him before.

Hotch continued with the second bag, "I also got you some new shoes" Hotch said as we pulled a shoe box out of the bag.

"Oh, those are the cool kind Spence. They light up when you walk." JJ informed him. Spencer smiled, and reached out to grab the shoes. Hotch handed them over, and Spencer cradled them to his chest with one arm. His other was still gripping Morgan's shirt.

"Oh looks like they are Star Wars shoes. Do you like Star Wars Spencer?" Morgan asked. Spencer nodded enthusiastically. He was beginning to relax again.

"So what's in the third bag, Aaron?" Rossi piped in. Rossi was glad that the rest of the team could see Aaron's fatherly side. It was a change of pace from his usual business stoicism.

"Oh, well I was thinking that Spencer might get bored with no toys. So I got him two Lego sets. I know Jack loves these things." Hotch explained while bringing out two Star Wars Lego sets. "And it seems I picked the right ones if you like Star Wars."

Spencer was in shock. He never had new toys before. Hotch sensed Spencer's amazement and held out one of the sets to him. "Here buddy would you like to see it?" he asked. Spencer nodded and reached out his hand that had been previously gripping Morgan's shirt to grab the toy.

Morgan froze, Hotch had gotten Spencer to let go of him. That was the first time Spencer had willingly let go of Morgan. Morgan looked at Hotch, "Thanks man, for the clothes and toys," Morgan said, then nodding at Spencer, "Thanks for everything."

Hotch smiled, "No need to thank me." He then looked over at the other three members of his team, "We actually need to leave."

"Oh, okay well bye Spencer. It was great meeting you" Rossi said before exiting.

"Bye Spencer. You take care of Morgan here ok?" Prentiss asked, eliciting a giggle from the boy.

"Bye Spence. Have fun with your Legos" JJ said before following the other two out.

"We had to check out of the rooms since they were funded by the bureau but Garcia has a room reservation for you, just give her a call when Spencer gets released. I think JJ already brought you everything from yours. If you need anything just call" Hotch told Morgan. He then turned to Spencer, "Have fun, buddy. Bye."

With that Morgan and Spencer were alone again. "So how bout we tear into this Star Wars set?" Morgan asked.

"Yes please!" Spencer exclaimed. It was only the second time Spencer had spoken out loud, and it made Morgan happy.

"Alright, kid let's get to it."

* * *

**A/N My imaginations has slowed down, I am still working on chapter 5. Any ideas?**


	5. Hospital Check Out to Hotel Check In

******EDIT 8/16/13**

**A/N Here is some more Spencer and Derek cuteness. Thank you for all your comments. Yes Spencer will be a genius, how could I not make him a genius.**

**Sadly I don't own criminal minds, but I'm happy to play with them for a while.**

* * *

Morgan sat on the bed in shock. In just over five minutes, Spencer had put the Tie Fighter set together. It had over 400 pieces and was for ages 9-14. Spencer was full of surprises.

"Wow, that looks great kid" Morgan commented. Spencer smiled, holding the model in his hands like it was made of gold.

"Do you want to make the other one too?" Morgan asked. Spencer nodded, setting down his Lego model with care. Just around ten minutes later Spencer had the Starfighter set finished, and that one had almost 600 pieces. Morgan just watched the boy with amazement. Spencer hadn't even looked at the picture on the box for more than a second.

"Um, Spencer?" Morgan got the boy's attention, "Have you ever built with Lego's before?" Spencer shook his head no. "Well have you built with any other toys before?" Morgan asked. Spencer shook his head. "Okay kid, well how did you do the Lego set so fast?"

Spencer looked scared; he quickly started to take apart his toys. "No, no. Spencer stop. Why are you taking them apart?" Morgan asked. He was going to grab the boy's hands but thought better of it. Spencer looked up at him in confusion. "I didn't mean for you to take them apart. I was just wondering how you did them so fast. Do you understand?"

Spencer shook his head no, and then it looked as if he said something but Morgan didn't hear any noise coming from the boy. "What was that buddy? Can you speak up? It's just me here."

Spencer took a deep breath, "I said… I th-thought you were angry… that I was smart. Dad always… He used to get mad at me for be-being too smart for my own g-good" he stuttered through with a quiet voice. He was clearly frightened.

"Spencer, look at me bud" Morgan began, "Your father was not a good person. He was wrong. He should have never gotten mad at you for being smart. Do you understand?" Spencer nodded, unconvinced. Morgan took a breath before continuing, "I am not mad. Actually I am far from it. I am so happy that you are smart. So happy that you could put those sets together. I loved watching you. It made me smile. I know you don't understand right now or believe me, but being smart and intelligent his a good thing."

Spencer looked at Morgan, tears forming in his eyes. He could tell that Morgan was telling the truth, and it scared him. He spent the last two years of his life hiding his intelligence, hiding everything his mother had taught him, hiding the books he borrowed from the library under his bed. Spencer finally feeling the stress catch up to him broke down into tears.

"Oh, buddy don't cry. Come here Spencer, don't cry" Morgan said as he scooped Spencer back into his arms. Spencer wrapped his thin arms around Morgan's neck and cried into his shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay Spencer. You're okay" Morgan reassured the boy, rubbing his back softly.

Ten minutes later, Morgan felt Spencer's shaking stop, and heard his breathing even out. The poor boy had cried himself to sleep. Morgan carefully placed the partly dismantled Lego sets on the table next to the bed, along with the stray pieces. He then lied back on the bed, and shifted Spencer to his chest. "Sweet Dreams, Pretty Boy" Morgan whispered, kissing the top of Spencer's head.

* * *

Spencer had been asleep for almost a half hour, when a nurse knocked lightly in the door before entering.

"Oh, I see he's sleeping" she said lowering her voice, "Dr. Cornett had to leave for personal reasons, so I'm here to check you guys out." The nurse gave Morgan a couple of suggestions for Spencer's diet and made sure that Spencer would speak to a professional about the abuse. "Ok well that seems to be everything. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope, thank you" Morgan relied.

"Ok well we just need a signature here and I'll be right back to help you guys out. Will you be needed a cab?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh yes please. Thanks I completely forgot my team took the SUVs" Morgan laughed.

"No problem, be back in a couple" she replied before leaving. As soon as she left, Morgan grabbed his phone and called Garcia.

"Your friendly neighborhood oracle of all things knowable and unknowable at your service" Garcia's unique greeting came through the phone.

"Hey Baby Girl, you got some hotel information for me?" Morgan asked.

"Oh the new proud papa, yes I do, but first tell me more about our baby?"

"Our baby?" Morgan asked, a smile forming.

"Well of course, any baby of yours is a baby of mine" Garcia explained like it was common knowledge.

"Of course, Baby Girl. Actually Spencer, well it seems Spencer is really smart. You should have heard what he said about griffins. He said and I quote, they are a biological impossibility" Morgan said a small laugh punctuated his statement.

"Oh a genius baby! I wonder where he learned that if he never went to school, maybe his father?" Garcia wondered.

"No I'm almost certain it was not his father" Morgan continued to explain the morning's events, "…You should have seen the fear in his eyes. It broke my heart, Baby Girl. He was so scared, and all because he thought I was mad that he was intelligent."

"Oh honey I know. It is heart breaking, that poor boy. Just make him feel loved and accepted. He needs that most of all" Garcia said.

"I know. Thanks, Baby Girl." Morgan saw the nurse poke her head back into the room, "Oh the nurse is here to discharge us, talk to you soon bye."

"Bye, my Chocolate Baby Daddy!" Garcia called before hanging up. Morgan laughed, shaking his head.

He turned back to the nurse, "Well it looks like you two are free men." The nurse smiled sweetly, "Do you need any help gathering your things?"

Morgan looked around the room. The two of them had acquired a few things, but nothing he couldn't manage. He turned back to the nurse, "Oh, no thanks I can manage." The nurse nodded and left the room with a smile.

Once the nurse had left, Morgan's attention shifted to the boy on his chest. "Hey Spencer buddy, it's time to wake up. Come on buddy, open those eyes." Morgan lightly shook the boy's back, "Wake up bud."

The boy started to come around, slowly opening his eyes and stretching his arms and legs out. "Hey sleepy head" Morgan greeted Spencer

Spencer yawned, and then gave Morgan a small smile. "So guess what? While you" Morgan poked the boy's nose, "were sleeping a nurse came by and we can finally leave now."

Spencer jumped up and off Morgan's chest, pulling his shirt in an attempt to get the agent off the bed. "Whoa there, Pretty Boy slow down."

Spencer looked up at him, fear in his eyes. "Hey, hey it's okay. Nothing is wrong. I'll never hurt you, Spencer. You're safe." Spencer nodded, the fear leaving his eyes. "Okay, so how bout we pack up everything, get you changed and get outta this place." Morgan finished with his award-winning smile.

Spencer nodded fiercely. "Okay bud. Let's get you changed." Morgan finished getting off the bed, scooped up Spencer and the bag of clothes Hotch had bought and went off to the bathroom

A couple of minutes later, the two emerged. Spencer was dressed in a plain red t-shirt and jean shorts. Morgan sat him on the bed and smiled at the young boy's feet. Spencer had put up a fight about his socks. He was adamant that he must have mismatched socks. So there on his left foot was a blue sock, and on his right a green sock. 'Thank God Hotch got a multicolored pack of socks' Morgan had thought.

"Okay Spencer, let's get your new shoes on" Morgan said grabbing the shoes next to the bed. Morgan snapped the Velcro straps into place and set the boy on his feet. Spencer stomped his feet a couple of times to activate the lights. Morgan smiled at the boy, grabbing his phone Morgan quickly and covertly he took a short video of Spencer's antics.

"Okay, buddy let me just pack up my bad then we can leave." Morgan began to move away from Spencer to pack up his stuff, and the rest of Spencer's things. Spencer realizing Morgan was moving away from him ran to the agent and latched onto his side.

"Whoa there Spencer, I'm not going anywhere. I just have to pack up out stuff." Morgan told the boy. Spencer nodded his head, but didn't loosen his grip. Morgan took a deep breath, and then scooped the kid on and settled him on his hip, "I guess you'll just have to help me." Spencer responded by resting his head on the agent's shoulder. Morgan smiled at the action and continued his packing.

* * *

A half hour later, the two were walking to their hotel room; well Morgan was walking, while Spencer enjoyed his ride on the agent's hip. They soon reached their room, "Here we are, lucky number 37" Morgan commented.

Spencer looked at the man oddly, "Actually 37 isn't a traditionally lucky number. Well granted that you believe a number can be lucky. Not to say 37 isn't an interesting number. It's the 12th prime to which its permutation prime 73 is the 21st prime." Spencer said in a voice just above a whisper. He turned to Morgan and in the same quiet voice he concluded, "So really it isn't lucky, just interesting."

"Um, well okay. Welcome to room 37. Interesting room 37." Morgan said with a smile.

* * *

Later that night, Morgan had just put the boy to sleep. Spencer refused to sleep without Morgan, so yet again the boy fell asleep in a comfortable place on Morgan's chest. He leaned over the bed to grab his phone of the nightstand. He sent the video of Spencer he had taken earlier to Garcia and the team. A few minutes later his phone rang.

"Hey Baby Girl" Morgan greeted her.

"Oh isn't he just the cutest. He looks so absolutely deliciously adorable …" Garcia continued to gush over Spencer. Morgan listened to her, unconsciously running a hand through the boy's hair. "So how is our little boy genius doing?" she asked.

"He's doing better. He has been talking more, well whispering, but it's still huge progress. Oh man Garcia you should have heard him" Morgan then proceeded to tell her about Spencer's rant on the room number.

"That is adorable. Oh our little man seems to know so much. How do you think he knows all this? I mean even if he is a genius, he still has to learn this information somewhere, right?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know. I am sure his father had nothing to do with it, so maybe his mother. I mean we know nothing about the first five years of his life. Well other than the abuse we don't know anything about the last two years either." Morgan let out a breath.

"I know sugar. Don't worry about it right now though. Just focus on how much fun you two are going to have. Focus on making the rest of Spencer's childhood amazing" Garcia told him.

"I will. I talked to Mrs. Beaumont today; she's Spencer's social worker. I have a meeting with her tomorrow morning, so we have the rest of the day to do whatever Spencer wants" Derek informed her.

"That's good. Aw I am so happy for you. Spencer has really done something to you. You sound so happy."

"I really am happy" Morgan admitted, "I don't understand it, but the kid just makes me smile. I also don't get why he chose me either. He was abused at the hands of a man for two years, I should scare him, but my presence seems to calm him."

"Oh honey, of course you don't understand. Yes his father, a male, abused him for two years, but you being a male has nothing to it. You saved him from that dark closet. You told him he was safe. You have done nothing but keep him safe since. You're his hero, it doesn't matter than you're a man, all that matters is that you're safe" Garcia concluded.

"Baby Girl, I have told you I love you recently?" Morgan laughed.

"Yes, but I'd be glad to hear it again" Garcia teased.

"I love you Penelope Garcia. Goodnight" Morgan said.

"Night, give my baby boy a kiss for me" Garcia called into the phone. Morgan smiled and hung up the phone. He gave Spencer's head a quick kiss, and then looked back at his phone. He had a couple of messages from the team about the video. He smiled at their words.

Morgan took a deep breath. He had one more call to make and he didn't know how that was going to go. Morgan picked up the phone again and dialed the familiar Chicago number.

"Momma?"

* * *

**A/N Please continue to leave any comments, concerns or questions. :)**


	6. Mothers

******EDIT 8/16/13**

**A/N Sorry for the slight cliffhanger last time, and sorry this took longer than I thought. Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favorites, it makes me happy to see my email full of messages alerting me to all of them. I love it.**

**Still just playing, don't own jack or any one else for that matter :) hehe **

* * *

_Morgan picked up the phone again and dialed the familiar Chicago number._

_"Momma?"_

"Derek, baby I haven't heard from you in a long time. Why don't you call your mother more often?" Fran's scolding voice came through the phone.

"I'm sorry Momma, work has been crazy lately-" Morgan tried to explain but his mother cut him off.

"That is no excuse, but I forgive you. So how are you, baby? Anything new?" Fran asked.

"I'm actually doing really well, Momma. And yes there is something new that is sort of the reason I wanted to talk to you" Morgan began with hesitation.

"Well out with it, Derek" his mother demanded.

"Okay, just let me tell you what happened and no interrupting okay?" Morgan asked. After Fran's agreement he continued, "On our last case, when taking down the unsub, we discovered a small boy. The boy, Spencer, is seven years old and the unsub, his father, abused the boy for at least two years. I found the boy trapped in a dark closet, after which he would not leave my side, actually he would not physically let go of me. So I stayed in the hospital with him, and have become Spencer's temporary guardian." Derek paused and heard his mother gasp at all the new information. He could tell she wanted to ask all sorts of questions, but she held her tongue for her son to continue. So Morgan took a breath and did, "I actually want to adopt him, if they let me" he finished.

"Oh Derek, that is wonderful. That boy needs someone like you, a strong and kind soul to love him. Someone that can make him feel safe again. I know you can do that for him. Oh, baby I'm so proud of you" Fran gushed.

"Thanks, Momma" Morgan said.

"So tell me all about him, and when can I meet him?" Fran asked. Morgan told his mother all about Spencer.

"…he's actually asleep on my chest right now" Morgan said, his voice had a slight sound of sadness as he finished telling his other about the boy.

"Derek, why do you sound sad all of a sudden? What's wrong?" Fran asked, worry lacing her voice.

"I was just thinking Momma. I, uh, I mean, what if they take him away?" Morgan cried out in a whisper. His voice was heavy with emotion.

"Oh honey. They would never do that if they just listened to you talk about him. I can tell you love him already, and that you two belong together. Don't worry, baby" Fran consoled her son.

"I know, it's just, I can't help but to worry. You know he won't let go of me, but I don't think I can let go of him either, Momma" Morgan admitted.

"Oh Derek, then you just have to show them that" Fran began, "Think positive for now though, and enjoy your time with him."

"I will. I will Momma" Morgan replied.

"Good, now you get some sleep now" Fran said in her best motherly tone.

"Yes, ma'am" Morgan replied with a laugh, "Night Momma."

"Night baby, call me when you know anything definite." Fran told her son.

"Will do, love you."

"I love you too, Derek. Give Spencer a kiss from me." After agreeing, Morgan hung up the phone. He slid down in the bed a little to get more comfortable. Then, giving Spencer a kiss from Garcia, a kiss from his mother, and then a kiss from himself, Morgan fell into a light sleep.

* * *

"No, please. I'm sorry." A voice was screaming. Morgan woke up in a panic; he felt little hands gripping his shirt and little legs kicking at his body.

"No! No! Please. I'm sorry. " The boy was begging, crying out in his sleep.

"Spencer, buddy. Wake up. Come on, wake up. You're safe. It's okay, you're safe. Wake up, kid" Morgan said, while gently shaking the boy.

Spencer woke in a panic. He was still struggling, gripping Morgan's shirt tighter as he took in his surroundings.

"It's okay Spencer. It was just a nightmare, a terrible nightmare. You are safe now. I'm right here" Morgan consoled the boy, rubbing one hand through the boy's hair and the other down his back. Upon realizing he was safe with Morgan, Spencer through his arms around the agent's neck and cried.

Eventually the tears quieted. "Spencer?" Morgan asked. The boy lifted his head from the older man's shoulder and looked at him. Morgan continued, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Spencer nodded his head, but then soon started shaking his head fiercely. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me right now" Morgan assured the boy, taking a thumb and wiping the boy's tears away.

"I do" Spencer whispered, almost so soft Morgan could barely hear him.

"You do want to tell me?" Morgan asked. Spencer nodded softly, lying his head back down to rest on Morgan.

"Daddy found me" Spencer began in a soft fearful voice. "He grabbed me. No-no one could hear me. I-I was screaming. Then he, uh, he was hitting me. He said he knew I was a bad boy. He, he said he was watching me. He said, he said I deserved to be punished. I am such a bad boy. I deserve to be punished." Spencer cried before bursting into a new set of tears.

"Oh, no Spencer. You are a good boy. You are smart, wonderful, perfect little boy. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Your father was a bad man. He deserves to be punished, not you. You never deserve to be hit. Never" Morgan told the boy.

Morgan continued to console the boy, whispering assurances into his ear as Spencer fell back into a dreamless sleep. Morgan looked over at the clock: 4:49 AM, it flashed in green. "Looks like we got another few hours to sleep, Pretty Boy. So sleep well, you're safe now." Morgan kissed the top of Spencer's head before closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

The next morning found a very dependent and silent Spencer clinging to a tired Morgan. After Spencer put up a rather terrible fight, when Mrs. Beaumont requested Spencer stay outside the office, the two were sitting in Mrs. Beaumont's office together. Morgan was sitting in one of the chairs across from Mrs. Beaumont's desk, with Spencer on his lap, knees curled up to himself. He had a thumb in his mouth, and with his other hand, he was griping Morgan's arm.

"I'm sorry about that, he didn't have a great night's sleep and is a little cranky" Morgan explained. Morgan mouthed the word _nightmares_ to Mrs. Beaumont over Spencer's head.

Nodding her head, Mrs. Beaumont spoke, "Ah, yes. Well we will just have to go over a couple of things. I will make sure to keep the meeting _simple_." She had emphasized the word _simple_ to say she would avoid certain topics in front of the child.

"Yes, thank you" Morgan replied.

"Alright, we are here to discuss long-term placement. I am aware of your living situation, as well as your job. Do you think there are any problems with how _someone_ would fit into your current life?" She emphasized the word _someone_ to mean Spencer.

"No, not at all" Morgan began, "Yes, I do live alone, and my job does take me away from home quite often, but there are two members of my team who have children as well and they manage just fine. I have to full support of my family, as well as friends. I am already approved to take vacation time, to get things settled if needed."

"And when you do have to work?" Mrs. Beaumont interrupted.

"I will look into a good nanny, or daycare. As for when I have to be gone overnight, one member of our team remains home. I am sure she would watch over _someone_ if they were to live with me. The other team members with children, have their own systems set up, and are more than willing to help me out. My mother has also expressed an interest in helping _someone_ become a part of my life."

"Well it looks like you are expecting _someone_ to become a part of your life, seeing as how you have told your family." Mrs. Beaumont commented.

"I'm not expecting anything, but I am hoping that it will happen" Morgan admitted. "I think you can see how much love, affection and safety _someone_ needs, and I can offer that."

Mrs. Beaumont didn't respond, she just nodded slightly and returned to the papers in front of her.

"Well, that's great to hear. This was really just a formality. I had no intention of letting someone go with anyone else." Mrs. Beaumont smiled.

"What, uh, thank you" Morgan said.

"There is just more paperwork, in a couple of months official paperwork will be ready to sign. As for now you will continue to be a temporary guardian. I will send the case to Virginia. They should contact you in the next couple of weeks." Mrs. Beaumont informed Morgan.

"Thank you" Morgan said, "Is there anything else for me to do today?"

"No, just a signature here for the extended temporary guardianship. Oh but there is something I would like to speak with you about" Mrs. Beaumont informed him, handing over the paperwork to sign.

Morgan signed his name, and then looked at Mrs. Beaumont to continue.

"Well, I think it might be beneficial for _someone_ to visit _someone_ before they leave" Mrs. Beaumont said, handing Morgan a business card for a Dr. Norman of Bennington Sanitarium.

"I think so too" Morgan told her, standing to leave. He shifted Spencer to his hip, and put a hand out to shake the social worker's hand.

"No problem" she replied, taking Morgan's hand. "I'm sure you will explain everything in a proper way to both of them?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course" Morgan assure her, before tuning to leave. He walked out of the building and out onto the street.

Looking around for a second, Morgan turned to Spencer, "So you hungry bud?" Spencer nodded. "Okay let's find us a place to eat. I got some good news for you."

Spencer perked up at that, but remained in his silent mood. Morgan frowned, that nightmare had really scared Spencer, and trying to make Spencer leave the comfort of his new protector did not help the situation. Morgan walked down the street, and walked into a small dinner a block down the street.

Morgan tried to sit Spencer down in the booth next to him, but the boy simply crawled into the agent's lap. Morgan smiled down at his charge, "Alright, bud let's look over this menu."

Spencer nodded his head, and Morgan grabbed the menu and held it up for them both to see. Spencer glanced at it for a second, and then turned his face to look out the window.

"Do you know what you want, Spencer?" Morgan asked, and then noticing Spencer wasn't looking over the menu, "Spencer you have to look at the menu."

"I did" Spencer whispered, "Can I have the kid's chicken tenders and fries please with apple juice."

"Yeah, sure. How did you know they had that? You didn't look at the menu for more than a second, bud." Morgan asked.

"Read fast" was the boy's only answer. Morgan was about to ask just how fast but was interrupted by the waitress.

"What can I get for you two cuties?" She asked him a large smile. She was a young woman, beautiful with red hair.

"Can I have a burger and fries with a coffee please, and he will have the kids chicken tenders and fries with an apple juice please" Morgan placed their ordered.

"Coming right up" the waitress said, as she turned to leave.

Morgan turned back to Spencer, "Hey buddy I have some good news for you. Do you want to hear it?" The boy nodded, looking up at Morgan. "Ok well how would you like to come and live with me, back in Virginia?"

Spencer looked at Morgan in shock. So many thoughts were running through his head. He finally got himself back under control and nodded his head like crazy, mumbling "yes" over and over agin.

Morgan smiled and gave Spencer a hug, "Good. Everyone will be happy to see you again. You'll also get to meet some new people, like my best friend Penny and my dog Clooney, and Henry JJ's son, and Jack Hotch's son, and my mother too."

Spencer was all smiles. He was going to live with his protector; he was going to be safe, forever.

"Speaking of mothers. I was thinking we could visit yours. Do you remember your mom?"

Spencer looked at him in shock. Tears formed in his eyes, as he thought of his mom. He remembers her voice, her reading to him, singing to him, he loved his mom. But, how could he visit her? Didn't Morgan understand that couldn't happen? His mom died two years ago.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for another cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. Hope you liked it, please review.**


	7. My Good Boy

******EDIT 8/16/13**

**A/N So I am sorry about not updating, see profile for explanation. I know this is short, but it's something to tide you over. Again I own nothing that you recognize.**

* * *

_Spencer looked at him in shock. Tears formed in his eyes, as he thought of his mom. He remembers her voice, her reading to him, singing to him, he loved his mom. But, how could he visit her? Didn't Morgan understand that couldn't happen? His mom died two years ago._

Morgan noticed the sudden change in Spencer. "Spencer, bud, what's wrong? Do you not want to see her?" he asked softly.

Spencer shook his head. No, he did want to see her but he couldn't she wasn't alive. Morgan misunderstood Spencer's response, "It's okay, you don't have to see her if you don't want to."

Spencer was shaking his head again. Morgan didn't understand, and Spencer knew he had to tell him, to use his words. "No, no listen" he began. Morgan nodded and gave Spencer his full attention.

"She, she, uh my m-mom's" Spencer stopped. Morgan looked on with reassuring eyes, so Spencer continued "Mommy's dead" he cried in a whisper, before sinking into Morgan's chest.

Morgan was shocked, but reacted quickly. He wrapped his arms around Spencer, "Spencer how do you know that? Did someone tell you that?" Spencer nodded into Morgan's chest. Even though he could guess who he still asked, "Who Spencer?"

Spencer managed to choke out, "dad" between sobs.

"It's okay buddy. Shh. It's okay." Morgan continued to soothe the boy, rubbing his back. During this time the waitress returned with their order, noticing the scene she left the food, gave Morgan a reassuring smile, and without a word walked away.

Spencer slowly began to calm down. Morgan took the time to speak up, "Spencer, I need you to understand that your father was a bad person. He was a liar. He lied to you about a lot of things."

Spencer looked up at Morgan in shock. Morgan continued, "Spencer, your father lied to you about your mom. She is alive. She just got sick and is in a hospital."

"No, no dad said he, he, s-said he killed her." Spencer finally got out.

"No, no buddy. William Reid is a liar. He only said that to hurt you, to scare you. I am so sorry you thought that. Your mom is alive, trust me Spencer." Morgan told the boy.

Spencer broke down into sobs again, continuously repeating "alive" in-between sobs. Morgan just held the boy tight, whispering assurances. Eventually Spencer had cried himself to sleep. Morgan noticed this and waved the waitress back over.

"Could I get the food to go and the check please?" He asked motioning to the kid against his chest. The waitress was very kind and returned quickly. With the check paid, Spencer in one arm and the food in the other, Morgan made his way outside to catch a cab back to the hotel.

Once back in their room, Morgan tried to lay the kid on the bed, but he would not relinquish his hold on the agent. Morgan sighed and laid down with the boy. Half an hour passed before Spencer began to wake.

"Hey Buddy, have a nice nap?" Morgan asked quietly. Spencer didn't answer, only responded by tightening his grip on Morgan.

"How bout we finish our food? I'm a little hungry." Spencer gave a small nod and Morgan got them up and over to the small table where the food had been left. Morgan got the food out and they began to eat.

After a couple of minutes of silence Spencer spoke up, "Derek?" he asked in a small whisper.

"Yeah bud?" Morgan tried to see the boy's face but it was hard with Spencer sitting on his lap in that position.

"Is she really alive?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"Yes, William lied to you. He never hurt her. She is safe at a hospital, actually I have the card right here." Morgan dug unto in pocket and extracted a card. Spencer took a look at it and screamed and threw himself off Morgan's lap.

"NO! She is not crazy! Daddy said that to make me mad. She is not. No, you said Daddy was a liar! Daddy said she was crazy. And you said he was lying. But she's there. So she's crazy, but he's a liar …. liar …. You lied. She's not safe. She …. crazy …. liar …. liar" Spencer was speaking so fast, and between sobs and hiccups, Morgan almost couldn't understand.

Morgan rushed to console the child. He picked Spencer up and hugged him tight, rocking him while whispering assurances.

"Spencer, buddy, it's okay. Yes she is safe. Shhh, it's okay buddy. Shhh, it's going to be all ok. I promise. I promise."

Through his tears, Spencer's mind was racing. His mom was alive, and in a mental hospital. Wait his mom was alive. Spencer finally believed the fact. His mom was alive. Spencer stopped his crying and sobbing almost at once.

Shocked, Morgan pulled Spencer out of the hug and looked at the boy, "Spencer? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Spencer shook his head, "No you'll hate me. You'll hate me. I am a bad boy. Bad boy"

"No!" Morgan said with force, scaring the boy. "I'm sorry Spencer I didn't mean to scare you. It's just you are not a bad boy. You are a good boy. You're my good boy ok? Now why don't you tell me why you think you are a bad boy?"

"I knew." Spencer whispered. "I knew about them. Daddy showed me. He made me help. I knew" they boy continued in a soft fearful whisper. "He killed mommy, and the others. I knew. I, the last one sounded like mommy. She kept screaming. She saw me. Told me about her phone. I took it before Daddy came back. She sounded like mommy. Soft. I want mommy. Mommy" Morgan was silent during Spencer's confession. She let the boy speak, but he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh, buddy. It's okay" Morgan took the boy back into his arms and rocked the crying boy back to sleep.

Morgan got up and laid back down on the bed. He closed his eyes, and let his own tears fall. His poor Spencer was really hurting, and all he could do to help was hold the boy. So Morgan held the boy like his life depended on it.

* * *

**A/N Okay that was sad, I know. Happy times will come soon I promise. I was thinking that maybe this story has the whole Vegas stuff and settling in Virginia, and maybe do one more about Spencer's life with Morgan. What do you think? **


	8. Sir Daniel

******EDIT 8/16/13**

**A/N Here's the next installment. Let me start with 79 reviews. Wow I am amazed, thank you so much for your continued patience and support, you guys are awesome. To answer some of your inquires, yes I am feeling much better, only sign I was ever in an accident is this stupid brace that makes typing so difficult. Still I have no ownership of anything you might recognize.**

* * *

Morgan was emotionally and physically spent. The team had been in Vegas for almost a week hunting down William Reid, getting only a couple of hours of sleep each night, and now with Spencer and his nightmares Morgan was running on empty. Spencer had been asleep for roughly an hour, when Morgan fell under the Sandman's spell as well. Not even an hour after Morgan fell asleep, Spencer was beginning to wake. He looked up startled at first, but soon found comfort in the strong arms of his protector. Spencer would have stayed forever in those arms listening to the soothing sound of Morgan's steady heartbeat, if he didn't have to use the restroom. So Spencer tactfully slid his way out from Morgan's protective grip and made his way to the bathroom.

Morgan woke with a start. Something was not right. He didn't feel that now comfortable weight on his chest. Spencer! Morgan jumped off the bed, eyes frantically searching the empty room. Morgan was now in a panic, he didn't see the boy anywhere. Then the sweet reassuring sound of a toilet flushing brought Morgan's blood pressure back down. Morgan began walking towards the small bathroom; he could now hear the water running. Spencer was washing his hands. Morgan laughed to himself, slightly embarrassed at how panicky he was not just five seconds ago.

Spencer finished washing his hands and exited the bathroom. Upon reentering the larger room he noticed Morgan was no longer on the bed but standing near the bathroom. Spencer ran up to the agent and raised his arms indicating that he wanted to be lifted.

Morgan obliged, "Hey sleepy head" he greeted the boy. Spencer smiled and rested his head on Morgan's shoulder. "So how bout we have a small talk? Is that okay?" Morgan continued. Spencer nodded his head, but remained silent. So Morgan walked the two over to the bed and sat down. He shifted himself so he was leaning back against the headboard, placing Spencer in his lap in a way so that they were facing each other.

"Spencer I know you are very smart. It's a good thing ok?" Morgan paused for a response. Spencer nodded, and Morgan continued, "Good, so since you are so smart I'm not going to treat you like any other child. I'm going to tell you the whole truth. Is that okay?" Morgan again waited for a response. Spencer nodded, "Good. Now Spencer you know William is a bad person. He did some very bad things. He made you do some bad things. He did it Spencer. William is bad. You are good. You turned on the phone. Did you know that I found you because of that phone? I am so proud of you. You did a good thing Spencer because you are a good boy. My good boy right?" Morgan paused. Spencer was shaking his head in disbelief.

"You don't hate me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Oh Spencer, nothing could make me hate you. Nothing in the world could make me hate you. Okay?" Morgan's voice had turned soft and reassuring. Spencer nodded, tears already streaming down his face. "Okay so are we now in agreement that you are a good boy, the best boy in the whole wide world." Morgan said with a smile.

Spencer gave a small laugh and nodded his head. "Good, now that that's covered I'm going to explain your mom's situation." Morgan paused and gauged Spencer's reaction. Spencer's smile was gone, instead his expression was caught somewhere between anger and sadness. Morgan was concerned, "How are you feeling Spencer? Can you tell me?"

"She is not crazy. Daddy is a liar. You told me he was a liar" Spencer ground out, his voice taking a defensive tone.

"Buddy, I'm not saying she is. All I know is that she is sick, and the hospital is helping her. I don't know much about her situation, I was hoping to find out more tomorrow when we visit her." Morgan paused a moment, "Are you okay to see her tomorrow?"

Spencer was crying a little harsher now, "No" he whispered. Morgan wanted to press Spencer for more information, but he held his tongue and waited for Spencer to supply his reasoning. After a few moments Spencer spoke up, "She won't want to see me."

"Oh buddy, you are wrong. Of course she'll want to see you. Do you remember how she acted before?" Spencer nodded, "How did she act?" Morgan asked.

Spencer fidgeted in Morgan's lap, "She used to read to me. She taught me stuff. She sang. I miss her voice." Spencer paused and took a couple of shallow breaths, "She loved me, but she won't anymore. I'm so bad" he cried before bursting into deep heart aching sobs.

Morgan wordlessly scooped Spencer into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly and rocking the boy back and forth. Soon the sobs lessened into simple tears. Morgan took this as a sign to speak, "Spencer you are such a good boy, and I will continue to tell you that until you believe me and every day after that. Now your mom sounds like a brilliant women, am I right?" Morgan felt Spencer nod into his chest. "So she would be smart enough to see that everything that has happened in the last two years is William's fault. Spencer you saved Angela Russo's life. That last woman is still alive for one reason, you Spencer. Your mom is smart enough to see that. I will make her understand, because you are so special, so smart, and so good Spencer. Okay buddy?" Morgan pulled Spencer back out of the hug to look into his eyes, "Do you understand?"

Spencer nodded, fresh tears falling from his red rimmed eyes. Morgan pulled him back into his arms, "It's okay buddy. We will figure everything out tomorrow. Shh. It's all ok." After a couple of minutes Spencer's crying tapered off. The two sat for a few moments before a loud rumbling broke the silence. Morgan laughed, "So it looks like someone is a tad bit hungry huh?" he said while poking Spencer's stomach.

The boy giggled and nodded his head, "Can we get mac n cheese?" he asked.

"Of course buddy, let me just call in some room service." Morgan called in their order and turned back to Spencer, "How bout we watch a movie while we wait?"

Spencer shook his head, "Can you read to me instead?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"I would love to bud, but I don't have any books with me" Morgan started but after seeing Spencer's face fall he continued, "How does a story sound? I still remember some my mom use to tell me."

"Okay" he said, settling in and getting comfortable in Morgan's lap.

So Morgan began his story, "Once upon a time there was a brave knight. Sir Daniel was honorable and fought hard to protect the people of his lands. One day the King …." Morgan continued the story until their food arrived, pausing in his story for them to eat.

Once they were finished eating, "Derek? Who is Sir Daniel?" Spencer asked.

"What do you mean, little bit?" Morgan asked, pulling the boy back into his lap.

"I'm not some kid, I know that there is some truth to your stories. I am assuming your frequent pauses are you really converting real events into fairytale language. I also think you were telling the truth about your mom telling you these stories, so maybe they are about your father, or grandfather?"

"Wow kid, that just wow" Morgan stammered. He was so shocked that the kid could read right through him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I-please, I'm sorry" Spencer mumbled out fear overtaking his eyes.

"Whoa Spencer. Hold it, I'm not mad. You have nothing to be sorry for. I was just shocked. I forgot how smart you are. My fault." Morgan gave Spencer a reassuring smile, "You are completely right. My mom used to tell me these stories about my dad. His name was Daniel and he was a police officer in Chicago. Evey night that he couldn't be there to tuck me in, she would tell me a story about Sir Daniel and how he protected all the innocent people. It made me feel better." Morgan paused, he could feel his own emotions starting to flare up, "That's why I wanted to tell you some, so you could feel better. Do you want me to continue?"

Spencer nodded his head, "Thanks, they do make me feel good. Safe."

Morgan hugged Spencer a little tighter, "Well that's good. Now back to the stories, let's see where was I?"

"Sir Daniel just saved a local merchant from some rebel knights" Spencer supplied.

"Ah, you are right. Alright so Sir Daniel …." Morgan continued his stories long into the night. Somewhere Spencer had fallen asleep, yet Morgan continued. You could dream up some psychological reason for his need to continue telling the tales of his father, but Morgan only needed one: it made him feel better. It lessened the ever constant longing for his family, lessened the pain of his childhood that flared up sporadically. The tales of Sir Daniel did their intended job that night, just as Fran Morgan had hoped, some thirty odd years before hand.

* * *

**A/N Hoped you liked Sir Daniel. Okay so apparently Morgan's dad is never named so I picked Daniel. Live with it haha. I would also like to say that everything we already know about Morgan's past from the show is true. I won't change any of his back story.**


	9. Fathers

******EDIT 8/16/13**

**A/N Today was a great day, I vegged out and was switching between the A&E criminal minds marathon, the USA NCIS marathon and the ION television criminal minds marathon. What could be better? Haha so they inspired me to write more. Still have no legal rights to anything criminal minds.**

* * *

Morgan woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He found that for the first night, Spencer did not have one single nightmare, and the boy was still sleeping. Morgan shifted his small charge so he could sit up in bed, moving Spencer to lie next to him with his head in his lap. Spencer hummed in annoyance for being moved and gripped onto Morgan's leg. Morgan smiled down at Spencer, and then grabbed his phone off the bedside table.

Morgan waited for his unique greeting, "Are you behaving in Sin City, or do you need to be spanked?"

Morgan chuckled, "Good morning to you too Baby Girl."

"If only I could show you a good morning" Garcia replied. Morgan could hear the smile in her voice. "So how are my two B A U-tiful boys doing this fine afternoon?"

"Afternoon?" Morgan blanched, eyes searching for the clock, "What oh god we seriously overslept it's nearly noon."

Garcia was laughing, "So I guess you guys had a good night's sleep?"

Morgan laughed, "Yeah actually Baby Boy is still sleeping. He didn't even have a nightmare last night." Morgan began carding a hand through Spencer's soft locks.

"Oh that's wonderful, how did you manage that?"

"Can you keep it a secret?" Morgan asked.

"But of course my statuesque perfection" Garcia hummed into the phone.

"I told him a couple bedtime stories that my momma used to tell me" Morgan would have continued to tell her more but Garcia interrupted.

"OH MY GOSH that is so cute. What were they about? Did he like them? Well of course he did so never mind. Oh that must have been the cutest most delicious scene ever."

Morgan laughed, "Baby Girl breathe for me please." Morgan paused for her to calm down, "Alright now that you are calm I can continue. My mom use to tell me these stories when my dad had to work late and sometimes after he died. They helped me when I was a kid, so I thought why not."

"Oh Derek, you are such a sweet and caring man. I swear who would have ever guessed my big bad wolf was such a little softie?"

Morgan smiled, "Yeah Spence just brings it out of me" he admitted.

"Aw, that is so cute. So what were the stories about? Did your mom make them up or were they books or something?" Garcia pressed.

"She made them up. They were the heroic tales of one Sir Daniel the bravest knight in all the land." Morgan paused smiling as he pictured his mother reciting the adventures to him, "Daniel was my dad's name. She would tell me thinly veiled versions of real cases my father had told her or she had heard from the news. She would translate the stories into fairytale language of brave knights, fearsome dragons, beautiful princesses and benevolent kings."

"Oh your mom is the sweetest thing. I bet she loved those stories as much as you did."

"You know what? I think you're right. Last night Spencer fell asleep after a while, but I continued with the stories. I don't know it just made me feel closer to my dad, to my mom, to I don't know it made me feel better" Morgan admitted.

"Oh honey, I think that's exactly how your mom felt" Garcia commented.

Morgan smiled, "Ya I know that now." Morgan thought back to the previous night and how Spencer had profiled the heck out of him. Morgan gave out a small laugh.

"What's so funny, Hot Stuff?"

"Oh, well" Morgan gave another good laugh, "Spencer showed me how smart he is, again last night. I had told him a couple of stories, and we paused to eat some food after a while. Well after dinner he asks me who the stories were about, and I asked him what he meant." Morgan gave another small laugh, "He then responded with and I quote, 'I'm not some kid, I know that there is some truth to your stories. I am assuming your frequent pauses are you really converting real events into fairytale language. I think you were telling the truth about your mom telling you these stories, so maybe they are about your father, or grandfather?' Can you believe that? He profiled me. A seven-year old genius showed me up." Morgan huffed.

Garcia was laughing hysterically. Finally she found her voice, "Oh my my he certainly will fit in around here. Wait till I tell Emily and the other about this. I bet even Hotch will smile, maybe even laugh."

"Well I'm glad we could provide some entertainment" Morgan told her.

"Oh darling, entertainment indeed. Well I got work to do, Muffin but keep me updated."

"Will do, bye Baby Girl" Morgan laughed and hung up his phone. Still smiling about his conversation with Garcia, Morgan leaned back on the bed.

* * *

Morgan had been relaxing for a while when he felt the small weight on his legs beginning to move. "Well hello there sleepy head, looks like we slept the day away" Morgan said pulling Spencer up to sit next to him. Spencer yawned, stretched out his arms, rubbed his eyes and proceeded to crawl back into Morgan's lap.

"Whoa there buddy, we gotta talk for a second okay?" Spencer nodded and sat back next to Morgan. "Alright, now I think today we should go shopping and get you some more clothes, some more toys and a nice suitcase to take it all home in." Morgan was smiling but he noticed Spencer looked absolutely terrified, "Buddy what's wrong? Spencer?"

Spencer jumped into Morgan's chest, wrapping his small frame around Morgan in a death grip, "Please don't send me home. Please I'm sorry for being bad. I'm sorry. Please don't send me back. I'm sorry."

Morgan immediately wrapped his own arms around the boy, feeling terrible about the misunderstanding, "No, buddy. No I would never send you there. But Spencer you need to listen to me. That place is not your home. I am your home. Home is in Virginia with me. Okay? I'm never going to leave you. I'm never going to send you away. Never." Spencer mumbled something into Morgan's chest. "Huh buddy, I didn't hear that."

Spencer turned his head and spoke again, "You won't send me back?"

"Never."

"Promise?" Spencer asked in that weak voice that broke Morgan's heart.

Morgan pulled Spencer out of the embrace and looked him right in the eyes, "Spencer I will never willing leave you. I will never send you back to that horrible place. It breaks my heart that you were ever there in the first place. I will always try to keep you safe, for the rest of my life you will have a home with me, a real home full of love and comfort. Do you understand what I'm saying Spencer?"

He gave a small nod, tears streaming down his face, "You love me?" he asked softly after a moment. "Like my mom used to?"

"Like your mom still does, and yes. Yes I love you like your mom does, unconditionally and for the long haul."

Spencer smiled through the tears, "I love you too" he whispered. Morgan drew the boy back into his arms, hugging him tight. After a couple of moments Spencer spoke again, "Derek?" he asked.

"Ya bud?" Morgan released Spencer and the boy shifted so his back was leaning against Morgan's chest.

"I know that biologically William is my father, but he never loved me. My mom is not just my biological mother, she loved me too. Well I guess still loves me. I was well, I'm not dumb I know that you want to adopt me, and if the social workers and the stupid government says it's okay then I will become your adoptive son. Well even now I could be classified as your foster son. So clearly it follows that you are my foster-father, and maybe soon adoptive father. Well, and you love me like a real father should. William never did, so I can't, I can't call him something endearing like dad or daddy anymore because he is not. And well if it was ok with you, I mean you said you love me, and you are a father to me in some legal sense. I just, I mean" Spencer was fidgeting really bad by this point in his ramble, and was staring at his hands, head down, shoulders hunched.

Morgan took hold of those hands and interrupted the boy, "Spencer what are you trying to say buddy?"

Spencer took a deep breath, "IwasgoingtoaskyouifIcouldcallyoudad?" he mumbled out in a hurry.

Morgan smiled, "Buddy I couldn't understand that. Can you say it again please?"

Spencer took another deep breath, "I was going to ask you if I could call you dad? Or daddy? I just don't think William deserves that name. He doesn't love me. You do. So you deserve the name. Well unless you don't want it. But that's okay if you don't want to be called that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Spencer was rambling again, his words spilling out uncontrolled.

"Whoa buddy hold on. Take a breath for me and calm down." Morgan paused as Spencer got his breathing back under control. "Now Spencer I would love for you to call me dad or daddy or anything like that. Buddy do you know how happy that would make me?"

"Really?" Spencer asked turning his small body to look at Morgan, his eyes wide.

"Yes really. I already think of you as my son, so it makes sense, or how did you put it 'clearly it follows that' you would call me dad" Morgan smiled.

"Thanks, daddy I love you" Spencer said as he wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck.

Morgan returned the hug, "I love you too my son." Morgan held on to his son, tears flowing freely down his face. He couldn't help but laugh at himself, he really was turning into one big softie and he didn't care at all. In fact he liked it a whole lot. In just four short days he found himself a father, and he couldn't be any happier. Maybe this was what his own father had felt holding his children for the first time, this indescribable joy and warmth that filled his chest. Morgan smiled, wiped his eyes, picked his son up and together they got ready to go get some lunch and hit the stores. Today they were supposed to check on Diana but that could wait for tomorrow, right now they needed an easy relaxing father and son afternoon. And that was just what they were going to have.

* * *

**A/N Hoped I wrote this chapter well enough. I rewrote the last part like six different ways. I think this was the best haha. Oh well please review, don't be afraid to tell me I suck.**


	10. Shopping Trip

******EDIT 8/16/13**

**A/N I'm sorry for my tardiness, life gets in the way sometimes. Okay well I put in some real fluff for you guys today or tonight where ever you are. :) As always I remain without criminal minds in my list of assets.**

**P.S. Keep in mind I am a math nerd.**

* * *

"So where to first? Toys? Clothes? Any preference, kid?" Morgan asked as the duo stepped into the local mall. Spencer shook his head no from his comfortable position on Morgan's hip. "Alright then let's get the boring stuff out-of-the-way first, clothes."

Half an hour later, Morgan found himself in the middle of the children's department running out of arms. Spencer refused to be put down, but holding all the clothes was getting cumbersome. The two had picked out an assortment of different clothes for the boy, including some warmer clothing since it was already late September. Vegas may not be getting any colder but the east coast sure was.

"Hey buddy?" Morgan said as he kneeled to the ground. He set down all the clothing and turned to Spencer, "I can't hold all your clothes by myself, so I was wondering if you could hold all the stuff not on hangers? Like these shorts, and these jeans? Can you do that?" Spencer nodded. "Good" Morgan said as he picked up the unhung clothing and passed them to Spencer. Morgan then proceeded to pick up all the clothing on hangers.

"Alright. That's much better" Morgan commented. "Okay so we have shirts, pants, jackets. Let's grab some more underwear and socks and some pajamas."

Morgan and Spencer made their way towards that section of clothing. "Alright, can you hold these too?" Morgan asked handing Spencer a pack of underwear. Spencer nodded and grabbed the item. Morgan remembering Spencer's insistence on mismatched socks grabbed a pack of cartoon socks and an assortment of colored socks, "These okay buddy?" he asked. Spencer smiled and reached for the socks, nodding his head. Morgan smiled and handed the socks over, "Alright just some pj's and we are done with clothes."

After getting some pj's for the kid, Morgan headed to a cashier to pay for the clothing. Relief washed through him when he saw there was no line. He walked up to the counter and placed everything he was holding on the counter. Then he began to unload Spencer's arms, eventually everything was on the counter for the salesman.

Morgan couldn't help but make a threat assessment of the man. He was a white man in his late 30's, average build, blond hair that was beginning to bald, wrinkled clothing, and unshaved face. Has worked here for years, but he is obviously not a hard worker, hence the lack of manager status. He's separated from his wife, probably divorced from the tan line on his ring finger. In conclusion, Morgan decided he was no threat to Spencer.

"Lots of clothes here for the little guy huh? Did you find everything alright?" the man spoke as he was ringing up the clothes. Morgan noticed the sad look in the man's eyes at the small clothes. Definitely divorced, wife probably took the kids Morgan added to his profile of the man.

"Uh yeah thank you." Morgan responded. The man continued to ring up the purchases, eventually all was rung up and paid for. Morgan took the three bags in one hand, resettled Spencer on his hip with his other arm and made his way out of the store.

* * *

"Alright, Pretty Boy toys next?" Morgan asked, but Spencer didn't respond. "Spencer?" Morgan asked, turning his head to look at the boy. Spencer was looking off at the stores to their right, his eyes glued to the front display of a bookstore. "Spencer do you want to go in the bookstore?" Morgan asked. Spencer nodded frantically a large grin on his face. "Okay let's go" Morgan said and he turned to make his way to the bookstore.

Once inside, Spencer began to fidget. He was becoming very excited. Morgan smiled at the boy's energy, "Want me to put you down bud? You could look at the books easier that way."

Spencer nodded, but once he was on the ground he clung to Morgan's leg. Morgan sighed, "It's okay Spencer I'm right here. Why don't you hold my hand and we can go look at some books okay?"

Spencer nodded and loosened his grip on the agent's leg and gripped his extended hand instead. Together they made their way over to one of the bookshelves. Morgan had tried to lead Spencer to the children's section but the boy led them to the adult fiction section. Spencer ran his small hand over the books, tracing their spines until he found one that interested him.

Morgan sunk a look at the title, "Empty Planet?" Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow. Spencer looked up at him and smiled. He motioned for Morgan's ear, so Morgan crouched down next to the boy.

Spencer leaned over to whisper in Morgan's ear, "It's a science fiction novel about machines replacing human beings in the future written by David Hansberry but actually that's a pseudonym. The author's real name is Professor Ursula Kent. Many famous authors use pseudonyms. …." Spencer continued his rant on pseudonyms. "However they are not limited to the literary world." Spencer paused stopping his rant, sighing slightly he spoke again, "My mom didn't like this book…." Spencer trailed off.

"Well do you like this book?" Morgan asked. Spencer nodded. Morgan smiled, "Well then it looks like we gotta get it then." Spencer smiled and continued his way down the rows of books. By the end of their trip to the bookstore, Morgan had two more bags to carry full of 10 books. Morgan had to limit Spencer, so from his initial mountain of book. Morgan only bought: Empty Planet, The Narrative of John Smith, A Mathematician's Apology, Fermat's Last Theorem, two chemistry textbooks, Tristan and Isolde, The Parliament of Fowls, In Search of Lost Time and a poetry book. Spencer had given a little spiel about each book, though he still would only whisper in Morgan's ear.

Morgan smiled the entire time, listening to the boy speak with so much enthusiasm. Not only his passion behind the words, but the words themselves. The boy was a genius, beyond smart. The things he said blew Morgan away like, "Hardy uses apology in the sense of apologetics which is the discipline of defending or justification of a stance" when talking about one of the math books or at least Morgan believed it is a math book, but it doesn't sound like any math Morgan had seen before.

So as Morgan left the walked out of the bookstore he couldn't help but think, "My Spencer is one special boy. My special boy."

Once the two were out of the bookstore Spencer stopped walking. "What? Spencer what's up?" Morgan said turning to the boy. Spencer just lifted his arms indicating he wanted to be lifted. Morgan sighed, "Alright, hold on." Morgan scooped Spencer up and settled him on his hip. "Alrighty then how bouts we go get us some toys?" Spencer grinned and placed his head on Morgan's shoulder.

* * *

Morgan knew Spencer wasn't a regular seven-year old kid, and Spencer's choice in toys was no different. Spencer had picked out a jigsaw puzzle, and two more Lego builds. Spencer was holding the three boxes, while Morgan was struggling with the weight of the bags he had in one hand and Spencer in his other.

As they were walking towards the check-out, Spencer reached out to one of the selves. "What is it buddy?" Morgan asked. Spencer didn't answer, he just kept reaching toward the self. Morgan looked over and saw what Spencer wanted, "You want one of the collapsible spheres?" he asked.

Spencer shook his head and leaned up to whisper in Morgan's ear, "That's not what they are called. That is a Hoberman sphere. It was invented by Chuck Hoberman, and it's not really a sphere. Technically, it's an icosadodecahedron that means that it is made up of 20 triangles and 12 pentagons. It is actually an interesting solid in mathematics.…." Spencer continued for a couple of moments.

Morgan smiled at his little rant, "Well that is very interesting. So would you like a Hoberman sphere?" he asked. Spencer nodded. "Ok well I ran out of hands, as did you. Um so I'm going to put you down is that ok? I'll be right here the whole time."

Spencer looked extremely anxious and scared but he nodded his agreement. Morgan placed him on the ground, "It's ok bud, once we get this all paid for and in another bag I'll be able to carry you again. Ok?" Spencer nodded. Morgan picked up one of the spheres and lead Spencer to the check-out. Unfortunately there was a line and Spencer seemed to be getting more and more anxious.

Spencer's small hands were clutching the three boxes tighter and tighter as the line moved. His protector's presence was comforting but the people and noise were beginning to become too much.

Morgan sensed the anxiety and bent down to Spencer's level. "Hey buddy it's okay. See look only two more people and then it's our turn. Okay?" Spencer put his boxes on the ground and put his arms around Morgan. "Oh buddy it's okay" Morgan wrapped his arm holding the sphere around the boy.

Just as he did this a voice interrupted the moment, "Excuse me sir but the line's moving" a slightly frustrated voice sounded from behind the two.

Morgan turned his head to the source of the voice. A short, brunette woman was standing next to a rather tall balding white man. She was on the plump side, and she carried a few extra pounds as well. Both were dressed casually, but still in expensive well put together outfits. After his quick observation of the couple, Morgan spoke, "Oh, sorry about that. Little man here doesn't like crowds."

The woman gave a tight smile, and the husband answered, "Well looks like the next register is open, can you hurry it up?" he asked in a slightly hostile tone.

Morgan sighed. He really did not want to get angry over this or start something in the middle of a toy store, with Spencer so close. So he took the high road, gave a short nod at the couple and ushered Spencer and all their stuff over to the register. He set Spencer on the counter, and then went to put all their items on the counter as well.

The employee ringing up their order was a teenage girl. She smiled at Spencer then turned to Morgan, "Got yourself a well-behaved cutie pie" she commented. Morgan smiled at her and nodded. He got his wallet out and paid the girl.

He then turned to Spencer, "Thanks for sitting there so nicely, buddy" Morgan commented to the boy. Spencer smiled and lifted his arms to be picked up. "Alright up we go" Morgan said as he picked Spencer up with his one free arm. As they walked out of the store Morgan asked, "So want some lunch?"

Before Spencer answer a small growl escaped from his stomach. They both laughed, "Well then let's go get us some food" Morgan declared as he walked towards the food court.

* * *

Half an hour later the two found themselves in a corner table with an array of food. Spencer had never eaten half of what the food court offered and was simply in shock at the quantity of choices it provided. Morgan decided that they would try a little of everything. He didn't know how he was going to manage it, but eventually they got all their food to their table with a little help from two very nice old ladies.

Morgan was just finishing thanking them. The older of the two just hushed him, "Oh don't you worry. We just love seeing little ones happy" she said with a smile.

"Besides looks like lil britches needs to put some meat on those bones" the younger one laughed, "And a big stromg man like you needs to keep his strength up." She winked and gave Morgan's bicep a squeeze.

Morgan thought of an older Garcia and laughed at the woman. "Well thanks again, oh I'm sorry I never got your names."

The older one smiled and introduced themselves, "I'm Penny and this here is my younger sister Isa."

Morgan laughed again, "Penny as is Penelope?"

Penny nodded, "Why yes that is correct."

"Can you also guess Isa?" Isa asked with a smile.

Morgan continued to chuckle, "Um let's see …. nope I'm drawing a blank."

"Louisa" a small voice spoke up. The three turned to the voice's source, Spencer.

"Well typically Louisa is shortened to Lou or more often Lulu but Isa is also an acceptable informal moniker" Spencer spoke again in the same soft voice. He sounded slightly nervous, but not scared. Morgan was speechless. Spencer was speaking out loud, and in front of two people he had just met. Morgan was beyond happy.

"Why yes you little smarty. That is correct. Momma named me after Aunt Lou, so I couldn't take that nickname. Penny here actually dubbed me Isa" Isa answered.

"Well we are off. It was nice meeting you two. Take care" she said as she turned to leave.

"Yes do take care" Isa added.

"Thanks again" Morgan said as the two women left. He was still smiling. Those two had gotten Spencer to speak, and he was far past thankful. Turning back to Spencer, "So how about we dig in?" he asked. Spencer nodded and began to pick at the different foods. Morgan smiled at the boy. He was looking forward to spending as much time he could with this little boy.

* * *

**A/N Okay so big math nerd here, hence A Mathematician's Apology and Fermat's Last Theorem and the Hoberman sphere. Seriously good books to read even if you aren't into math. Also some of the other books I used were from the show can you guess which and from what episode? Let's see anything else I want to talk about? Oh yes did you like Isa and Penny?**


	11. Devil's Advocate

**EDIT 8/16/13**

**A/N Don't own nothing. CM remains out of my grasp.**

* * *

Morgan woke to the familiar buzz of his cellphone. Sleepily he fumbled for the device, keeping mind to not wake his small charge. Spencer still insisted on sleeping snuggled up on Morgan's chest. As a result reaching for his phone was a little more difficult, but he reached the source of his irritation in time.

"Morgan" he grumbled angrily into the phone.

"Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" the too cheerful voice replied.

"Baby Girl, you know I love you but there better be a good reason you wake me up at this ungodly hour."

"Wow someone did wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Did you get any sleep last night?" Garcia asked in concern.

"Not really. I couldn't call Bennington with Spencer still awake so I had to wait until the kid was asleep, which took forever. Thankfully Dr. Norman, the doctor in charge of Diana Reid's care was very understanding. Apparently Dr. Norman didn't know Spencer existed, he thought it was a part of her illness. William told the doctor that Spencer had died at birth and Diana was _crazy_. Another reason for me to hate that bastard!" Morgan spat out the last part.

"Oh honey that's awful, but you need to calm down. We don't want my precious angel to wake up" Garcia warned.

"You're right, I just get so angry. I keep finding more and more reasons to hate this man" Morgan tried to explain.

"I know, I know. So how is my baby?" Garcia asked.

"Spencer's great. We had a tad bit of a meltdown when it came to taking a bath last night, but we're all good now."

"Meltdown?" Garcia asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, he is definitely not too fond of being naked. At first I was jumping to the worst possible conclusions-" Morgan began but was interrupted by a growl from Garcia.

"Did that bastard touch him like _that_? I'm going to kill him. I will-"

"Whoa, Baby Girl. No he didn't, not that I know of. Calm down and let me explain." Morgan tried to calm her. Once Garcia was breathing normally again, Morgan continued "From what I can tell, William never hurt Spencer in that way. Spencer was afraid of me seeing his scars. William did hurt Spencer and he was afraid I would hate him or be ashamed of him because of what William did. He was afraid he was too ugly to be my son. Oh Baby Girl he almost broke my heart."

"Oh, Derek" Garcia spoke. He could hear the tears in her voice. "Oh, my sweet little Spencer. What happened? What did you tell him? Wait my son? Derek?"

"Ok, hold on Pen, one thing at a time. I'll explain it all" He waited for an affirmation from Garcia and then continued, "I told him that there was nothing to be ashamed of and that no matter what he looked like, he could be orange with green hair, I would still love him the same." Morgan smiled as he remembered Spencer's small rant on the improbability for him to have orange skin and green hair, including ways in which his appearance could result in that condition.

"Aww that is so sweet, and really an Oompa-Loompa?" Garcia giggled.

Morgan laughed as well, "Yeah, I loved that movie as a kid."

"Ok he accepted your explanation, realized you will love him unconditionally, and took his bath without further complaint?" Garcia guessed.

"Sort of, he was still hesitant and it took almost a full two hours but eventually I got him clean and in bed, and then I called Bennington" Morgan finished.

"Aw my poor babies" Garcia cooed, "Well now then what is this about my son?" she asked. Morgan explained the conversation Spencer and he had the other day. They both shed tears at Spencer's fears and even a laugh at Spencer's ramble about fathers. In the end Garcia was quiet.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan prompted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think that is wonderful. I can hear it in your voice how much you care about him, and how much joy that he already thinks of you as his father. I really do think you love him, but honey you might need to slow down. I mean I know you guys are the professionals andI know he is in dire need of love but remember Ellie? She clung to you as well, but her place was with someone else. What is the best place for Spencer?" Garcia began to question in a thoughtful and slow voice.

Derek was stunned for a second, "Slow down? Ellie? Baby Girl, Spencer trusts me. He needs me. I am the best thing for him." Morgan voice drew darker. He still whispered but his voice was laced with anger, "How can you question that?"

"I'm not questioning that you would be a good home for him or that you would provide the love he needs. I just want to make sure all the options are looked at. Spencer deserves that." Garcia tried to explain.

"Garcia I need to go, Spencer and I are seeing his mother today and I don't need this right now." Morgan didn't wait for an answer; he simply hung up the phone. He threw his head back against the pillows. He really didn't want to be angry at Garcia, but how dare she? Was it best for Spencer to stay with him? Other options? Morgan really was angry now. His head felt like it was going to explode with all his thinking.

* * *

Later that day, Spencer and Morgan found themselves at Bennington Sanitarium. Morgan's head was still sorting through his conversation with Garcia, while Spencer was eagerly and anxiously waiting to see his mother again.

"Hi you two must be Spencer and Agent Morgan" a voice interrupted the boys' thoughts.

"Uh yes, and you must be Dr. Norman" Morgan replied.

"Yes, nice to meet you in person. Now if you will follow me, Diana is on her room." Dr. Norma led the two through the lobby and down a hallway until they were outside of a room. Dr. Norman stopped the two, "Now the staff and I thought it would be best if you Agent Morgan would go in and explain what has happened while Spencer waits out here. If she seems agreeable we will then bring Spencer in. Is that okay?"

"Hold on" Morgan told Dr. Norman. He kneeled down and set Spencer on the ground. Keeping his hands on the boy's waist Morgan spoke up, "Spencer I'm going to have to leave you out here for a couple of minutes. I know you don't want to but I have to talk to your mom. Okay?"

Spencer began to cry softly but he nodded his head. "Oh Buddy don't cry I will be back real soon. I promise, and then guess what? You get to see your mom."

Spencer gave a small smile but tears still flowed from his eyes. Morgan drew the boy in for an embrace, and then stood to go speak with Diana.

* * *

Diana was reading on her bed when Morgan walked into the room. Dr. Norman introduced them and then left.

"Well, what do you want _Agent _Morgan?" Diana spoke with contempt.

"Ma'am, I'm here to speak with you about your son, Spencer" Morgan began.

"Spencer? Is he alright?" Diana asked her voice shifting with emotion. She quickly put her book down and gave Morgan her full attention.

"Yes he is fine now Mrs. Reid. We, the FBI found him when we arrested his father William" Morgan explained.

"Oh my dear boy, they didn't believe me. They wouldn't listen. I knew he was in trouble. A mother always knows" Diana cried.

"I am sorry about that. William lied to the staff here when he admitted you."

"Well of course he did. That bastard took me away from my boy? Wait where is Spencer?" Diana questioned.

"Actually ma'am that is why I am here…" Morgan began. He continued to explain the circumstances of the visit, from finding Spencer in the closet, to the abuse, to William's lies, and even the plans to adopt the boy. "…Actually Spencer is just outside the door waiting to see you again. Now I know this is a lot to take in but if you are up for it I am sure he would love to see you again."

Diana nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. Morgan smiled and went to fetch Spencer. The second he reopened the door, Spencer ran into the room straight onto his mother's bed and in her arms. Mother and son hugged each other, both crying. Diana rocked her baby, softly humming through her tears.

Morgan thought back to Garcia's words. Maybe Spencer needed to stay closer to his mom. Maybe Vegas was where he needed to be. Maybe now his mother could take care of herself enough to be able to care for her child. She was admitted against her will, and Dr. Norman even said most of her episodes revolved around her son. Morgan's head really hurt now, and his heart even more so. The sight before him, mother comforting son, son comforting mother. It was breaking his heart. Maybe he wasn't the best option for Spencer.

* * *

**A/N Ok just pointing out that I don't hate Garcia. I was just trying to keep her in full character. I know she is the loud lovable flirt and mama bear, but sometimes like with Tamara and Ellie she tried to play Devil's advocate. So that's what I wanted to do. Please review though. Tell me what you think.**


	12. Mother's Best

******EDIT 8/16/13**

**A/N It's odd I am having a hard time writing Diana. She is so complex, a loving mother, extremely intelligent, but sick. I'm having a hard time mixing all three in one. Oh well see if you like what I did, all reviews are welcomed. As before: No soy dueño mentes criminales.**

* * *

"Mommy, I missed you so much! I never forgot anything you told me! I remember it all- Mommy I missed you, I needed you" Spencer cried into his mother's chest.

"Oh my baby, I know. I know. I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you, but I am now. You just cry, let it all out baby. Mommy's here. Mommy's here Spencer" Diana comforted her son.

Morgan stood and watched the scene before him. He felt like an intruder, invading on a personal family moment. He watched the two for a few more minutes before a small voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mommy I have so much to tell you. William is in jail. He lied about everything, and I helped a lady. She had your voice and she was nice, but she's safe now and so am I and so are you." Spencer pulled his head off of his mother's chest while he spoke. "Don't cry Mommy. It's all okay now. Derek saved me and now we are safe. He said he would always protect me." Derek smiled at that, Diana did as well. Spencer continued, "He can protect you too, because he's my daddy, not William. So he can protect us both." Spencer finished with a smile.

"Oh Spencer, honey I think you may have confused what Derek told you" Diana tried to tell him, but Spencer interrupted.

"No, he said he would protect me and keep me safe. Now that you're here he can keep us both safe, because we are going to be together." Spencer cried tears reforming in his soft brown eyes. Though Spencer's intelligence made him seem so much older, it was times like this that he showed his true age. Morgan could feel a meltdown coming and it broke his heart.

Morgan was about to step in when Diana spoke up again, "Spencer baby, Mommy isn't leaving this place. It's where I belong. Now-" She would have continued but Spencer interrupted her.

"No! You belong with me. We belong together."

"Oh Spencer of course we belong together. You're my son, but I am not well. Now I do not know what people have told you, especially the government, but I am going to explain it, honey. Can you listen real well for me?"

Spencer looked like he was going to complain but after a stern look from his mother that could rival Hotch's glare he nodded and sat patiently.

"Okay. Spencer Mommy is sick. I was sick even before you were born, but it was okay because I was taking my medicine. Do you remember when Mommy would start acting a little off and we had to rest? When I would go to my room and we would just lie and read?" Spencer nodded tears brimming at the memory. "Those were not good days for Mommy. She was sick, but now just reading in bed doesn't help anymore. I need more medicine and the doctors here help me. Today is a good day for me; I'm the same Mommy that took you to the park to play chess, to the library to read, to university to listen to me lecture. Mommy can't be that good all the time though. Tomorrow I might get very sick again. I can't look after you and protect you on those days." Diana paused and took a deep breath, "Spencer there are too many bad days that I need to stay here so they can take care of me."

After Diana finished Spencer sat in silence for a while. Eventually he smiled. Morgan was shocked to see the kid smiling, he knew something was wrong. "That's okay Mommy. You can stay here and the doctors can take care of you. We can stay here with you. The doctors will make you healthy and Derek will protect us like a good daddy does" Spencer finished with a smile. Spencer was letting his emotions override his rational thought. He knew logically that his plan had no hopes of working out, but how can a seven year-old understand that emotionally.

Morgan felt horrible for feeling slightly joyful at hearing that Diana knew she couldn't take care of Spencer. He felt down right awful that he was glad the boy couldn't stay with her, but at least he knew that she wasn't the best option for the boy. Not that she didn't want him. Morgan could see the pain in her eyes when she told the boy that she couldn't take care of him.

Morgan decided now was the time to step up, "Spencer? Buddy? I need to ask you to look at this like you did all those puzzles. Okay? Look at all the pieces and how they can fit together. Piece one: Your mom needs to stay here so the doctors can look after her. Piece two: I have to go back to Virginia because that's where I live. Piece three: you need to stay with a responsible adult that leads us to smaller pieces. Piece three a: you can stay with family, but other than your mother we were unable to find any other family. Piece three b: you can stay in Vegas in a foster home or group home. Now finally, piece three c: you can stay with me. As of right now I am your temporary guardian. Now look at all the pieces Spencer. You are an exceptionally smart child, see which is the right path for you logically" Morgan finished. His voice had become soft and strained by the end, tears forming but he fought to keep them out of his voice.

Spencer sat thinking, his lower lip trapped in his teeth. Morgan smiled at the boy's face, Diana did as well. She had sat quietly watching the agent talk to her son. She didn't like the fact that the government was taking her son, but seeing him speak with her Spencer was different. Diana couldn't help but think that Morgan was the right man to adopt her boy. She knew that he would never take him away from her, but instead care for him where she could not. So Diana smiled through her tears.

A few minutes passed before Spencer spoke up. In a quiet soft voice he began, "Strictly from logic and all the facts I would say first that foster care is not an option. The system is overwhelmed. There are over 3,000 children in Clark County, Nevada. As a result there is a poor screening of foster families and horrific monitoring of children placed in these environments. This leads to at worst extended abuse ranging from neglect to physical and sexual abuse. Also the educational needs of foster children are placed very low on the priorities list; leading to only 50 % of aged out foster children in Clark County, Nevada earning a high school diploma." Spencer took a breath then continued his ramble, "That leaves other family members or you." Spencer stopped and shyly looked up at Morgan. His previous confidence in his rant lost, and the shy scared seven year-old sat before the agent.

"Spencer" Morgan began, "I need you to finish your thinking. What is the best logical option for you?"

Spencer sighed and then answered, "After much thought, there is only one conclusion. I will go with Derek to Virginia." Spencer stopped then looked at Morgan with pleading eyes, "But I can't leave her. I can't, I just got her back. Please can we take her with us, or can we stay here? Please, I promise I'll be real good."

It broke Morgan's heart to see the immediate shift from intellect to emotion as Spencer begged the agent to let him stay with his mother. "Spencer, you know that can't happen, but believe me you won't be completely cut off from your mom. We can come visit when we can, and there are such things as letters and telephones" Morgan laughed and gave Spencer a smile.

Spencer returned the smile then turned to his mom, "Mommy?" he seemed to put all his doubts and worries into that word.

"Baby come here" Diana opened her arms and Spencer rushed into her embrace. "I love you and as much as I want you to stay with me, Derek is the best option for you. I can't take care of you any longer, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. You can come visit and we can speak on the phone, but we both know my true strengths lie in written prose. I will write to you every day my child, and you can write to me. We can send each other gifts and it will be like we never spent a day apart."

Spencer didn't respond but hugged his mother tighter, gripping tighter and tighter at every suggestion. Morgan sat back and watched as a truly wonderful and strong woman did what was best for her child, and that showed the depths of her love. Morgan thought back to something his own mother had told him time and time again, "A mother will do not what is best for her, but what is best for her children."

* * *

**A/N How'd that go? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please let me know.**

**P.S any stats i got were from **

**www. clarkcountynv .gov/Depts/foster_ care/ Services/ pages/ FosterCareandAdoption .aspx**

**and**

** www. cwla programs/ fostercare/ factsheetafter .htm**

******stupid links sorry about that******


	13. Goodbyes and Apologies

******EDIT 8/16/13**

**A/N Okay so I know I have been MIA just look at my profile. Sorry again.**

**Okay to respond to a guests review: I want to hear your review honestly but don't be "snotty" you sounded a little argumentative. I'm sorry you think there is too much fluff. I am a fluff writer. As for Spencer's intelligence my plan was for him to always be smart but be too insecure in the beginning to show his true intelligence. I guess I didn't do that well enough. :) Oh well now to explain the other characters, I want to establish Spencer and Morgan's bond and make this story purely about them. I plan for the sequel to have the rest of the team. That being said I will try to include more characters. I think I explained that well enough. :)**

**To all how have reviewed, favorited and followed I am thankful I mean 140 reviews, 147 favorites and 267 follows is just incredible. Thank you all!**

**As always and probably for a long while I have no legal rights to criminal minds. SAD FACE**

* * *

Morgan woke to a buzzing. Sleepily he groaned and rolled over to grab his phone, "Morgan" he answered.

"Morgan, it's Hotch. How's it going?" the voice of his Unit Chief flowed from the phone.

Morgan sat up and wiped a hand over his face before responding, "Oh hey Hotch. Um it's going alright. Couple days ago we met up with Mrs. Reid. Spencer's case worker, Mrs. Beaumont went to see her yesterday and explained everything in better detail. Diana is accepting of me, so I think this will all work out."

"Well that's good. I'm happy to hear that" Hotch replied. Morgan could hear the happiness in his voice but could also sense that Hotch had something he wanted to talk about. Morgan decided to let Hotch lead the conversation.

"Ya it is good" Morgan replied.

"So what are your plans for the rest of your leave?" Hotch asked.

Morgan looked down at the bed at Spencer. He was curled up still sleeping peacefully and on his own side of the bed. Morgan had carefully weaned the child from sleeping on his chest but not yet in a bed of his own. Morgan smiled when he noticed the book clutched to Spencer's chest. Of course his little genius would find a book more comforting than a teddy bear. Caught up in watching Spencer, Morgan hadn't heard Hotch's question.

"Morgan?" the older agent asked.

"Oh sorry Hotch, what were you saying?" Morgan responded, shaking his head.

"I was asking about your plans for the rest of your leave. You still have a little over a week left."

"Oh yeah well I was thinking we would head out the day after tomorrow to Chicago, introduce the little guy to my mom and sisters. Then, we would head back to Virginia after a day or so and get him settle with Virginia CPS and a school and such" Morgan explained.

"Well that seems like a good plan. Any ideas on when you get back to work? I mean will you be able to be in the field or would you prefer desk duty for a while to get Spencer settled?" Hotch asked. Enlightenment hit Morgan. So this was the plan of the call, Hotch needed to know his plans for work. Of course Morgan knew that Hotch cared about him and Spencer personally, but he could bet Strauss was looking over his shoulder.

"Um honestly I haven't thought about that too much. I mean I don't know how long Spencer will need to get settled, but I was hoping that Garcia could, oh …." Morgan trailed off remembering his fight with Garcia, and their lack of communication since.

Hotch already knew about the fight, Garcia frantically worrying about in the BAU was not something unnoticed by the team. He let a moment pass before speaking, "Maybe you should talk to her. You know she didn't mean to upset you, and I'm sure you didn't mean to upset her either. Call her and I'm more than sure she would be happy to help out with Spencer."

Morgan gave a sigh, of course Hotch would know about their fight. He could almost see his Baby Girl cloaked in sadness and guilt. Man he really did screw up. "Yeah I gotta call her. I really messed up this time."

Morgan could see Hotch sitting in his office giving his half-smile of acknowledgment, "Yeah, well it looks like you have things to do so I'll see you when you get back home."

"Yeah thanks Hotch."

"Oh and Morgan" Hotch called.

"Yeah"

"Morgan, just know that the entire team is here for you and Spencer. Anything you need? Schools? Anything? I could talk to Jess about Spencer staying with her and I know JJ and Will would offer the same thing. Actually JJ has been harping me to let you know that. She didn't want to call and disturb you guys." Hotch chuckled. "Well anything at all okay?"

Morgan was touched. Hotch rarely showed his softer side, usually keeping a stoic mask of authority for the sake of the job. Morgan smiled, "Thanks Hotch that's means a lot. Tell JJ that we can all meet up when I get back and discuss everything and let the kids meet. I bet Spencer, Jack and Henry will get along great."

"Oh I'm sure of it, and that sounds good. I'll let the team know. I bet Rossi will lend us his house"

"Mansion" Morgan corrected, "Don't let him hear you calling it a house. Well thanks and yeah that sounds great."

"Alright we'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye Hotch" Morgan said and hung up the phone. He looked over at Spencer and judged the kid would probably sleep for another hour, giving him ample time to call Garcia. Taking a big breath he dialed her number. The phone rang a few times before he heard her voice.

"I'm sorry" were the first words out of both of their mouths. They each gave a small laugh before Morgan spoke up.

"There is no need for you to apologize Baby Girl. I am so sorry for snapping at you, and then not calling. I feel horrible" he explained.

"Well you should feel horrible" Garcia responded. Morgan could hear the pout in her voice. "I feel bad too though. You know I was only looking out for you right?"

"Yes I understand Baby Girl. I know that previously I put my heart before my head when dealing with things and you set me right. Now is no different. I needed that reality check."

"Oh ok well all is forgiven, so-Wait! Is that sweet little boy not coming home? NO I didn't mean to do that! Derek please tell me that-"

"Whoa, whoa there calm down" Morgan interrupted her. "Spencer is still in my custody, so calm down Baby Girl. All I was trying to say was that it helped to take a step back and truly evaluate the best option for him. It just turned out I was that option" he explained.

"Oh thank you universe! I knew you two belonged together; I was just making sure you were thinking. You know what I mean right? You're not mad?" Garcia asked.

"Of course I'm not mad. The second I hung up I knew I made a mistake. I'm sorry Baby Girl. Now on a different note I do have a question to ask you?"

"Now Derek if this question has anything to do with a diamond ring I'll have to decline, Kevin might get jealous" she teased.

"Oh no I can't afford your tastes, Sugar." Garcia laughed and Morgan continued, "No actually I was wondering if you would mind helping out with Spencer when I go back to field work. I think-"

"Yes! Yes! I would love to! Oh my we are going to have so much fun!" she squealed into the phone.

Morgan laughed and let her finish before speaking again, "Alright well thanks. We're heading out to Chicago the day after next and then back home to Virginia after a couple of days. I talked to Hotch and we were thinking of a team get together so Spence can meet everyone. Would you mind helping with that?"

"Why yes of course!" Garcia replied.

Spencer shifted in his sleep. It looked like he was beginning to wake. "Oh Baby Girl, looks like Spencer will be up soon, so I'll call you again soon."

"Alright bye my Chocolate God" she called.

With a final goodbye Morgan hung up and turned back to see Spencer opening his eyes. "Hey buddy. Did you sleep good?"

"Well" Spencer responded with a yawn. "I slept well."

"Ok my little grammar Nazi let's get us some food because I am starving" Morgan replied with a laugh.

"Did you know that Nazism …." Spencer continued his ramble. Morgan listened intently. Even in the haze of sleep the little kid's brain was still up and running. It was really a sight to see how the usually shy and quiet Spencer fell away when he got caught up in an intellectual ramble. Morgan liked the confidence knowledge gave the boy. He wore it well.

* * *

That afternoon Morgan and Spencer met Mrs. Beaumont at Bennington Sanitarium to finish up a few things and say their goodbyes. Morgan already planned for the two to visit during Thanksgiving and they had already gotten all mailing information exchanged.

Mrs. Beaumont followed the pair down to Mrs. Reid's room. She stopped just feet from the room and signaled Morgan to stop with her. "Well I think it would be nice to let Spencer and his mother have a few minutes alone" she began smiling at Spencer who was sitting on Morgan's hip. He had made progress in his independence but she made him uncomfortable, so there he was clinging to Morgan. Undeterred by Spencer's unease she continued, "Then Derek and I can talk out here for a little bit." She smiled sweetly again.

Morgan nodded at her then turned to Spencer, "Aright Buddy why don't you go in with your mom and I'll be there soon" he said while placing Spencer on the ground. The two walked over to Mrs. Reid's room and Morgan let the boy in. After seeing he was safe in the room Morgan turned back to Mrs. Beaumont.

"Well now that I can speak freely, the adoption process has moved forward tremendously. After speaking with Diana, we both came to the conclusion that Spencer needs stability in his life. She agrees that stability will come best from you. Though she did have some choice words about your and my "government" work but nonetheless she has given up parental claim to Spencer. I have the beginnings of the adoption papers here and Virginia can finish things up when Spencer's case is transferred."

Morgan was in shock. It took a few moments for everything to sink in. "Oh well thank you. Thank you. Where do I need to sign?" Mrs. Beaumont pulled out the paperwork and the two began to fill everything out. Once finished Morgan turned back to her, "So if I pass all the home checks and such with the Virginian CPS Spencer will legally be my adopted son?"

"Quite simply yes. Other than more paperwork, after the home, environment and background checks clear, Spencer is yours." Mrs. Beaumont explained.

Morgan couldn't help the large grin that found its home on his face. He was over joyed.

* * *

Meanwhile Spencer was sitting in his mother's lap as she read to him. He loved the soft pitfalls of his mother's voice. How it rose and fell with each syllable. How she pronounced each word in its true form, no vernacular pronunciations or accents clouded her voice. He was in Heaven.

Diana was no different. She remembered the feel of her son in her arms. She loved the feel of his heartbeat, his even breathing. How his head settled on her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck. It was just so right to hold her baby again, to read to him, soothe his worries.

The two were just finishing one of the many sonnets of Shakespeare when Morgan and Mrs. Beaumont walked in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Reid" Mrs. Beaumont greeted, while Morgan gave a smile.

"Nice to see you both thank you for bringing Spencer" Diana replied.

"It was no problem. Now I spoke with Agent Morgan here about what we discussed earlier. He has agreed and we are all set. It has been a pleasure, I will be sure to move your case along swiftly." Mrs. Beaumont said.

Diana nodded, while Morgan extended his hand, "Thank you again" he said while shaking her hand.

"Not a problem, goodbye" she said as she made her way back to the door. She paused and turned back, "Good luck Spencer" she said and then she was gone.

"So it is okay with the government that you are taking Spencer?" Diana asked.

Morgan gave a small laugh, "Yes I am all clear to take him."

Diana nodded. She looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to Spencer, "Honey do you want to continue reading? Derek can stay and listen too."

Spencer nodded and Diana continued to read through dinner and well into the night. Morgan ran interference with the nurses and Dr. Norman, all the while enjoying Diana's voice as much as Spencer. Diana stopped around eight; Spencer had drifted off to sleep an hour beforehand.

Diana closed her book and looked up at Morgan, "I trust you to take care of him. Feed my boy he is too small. Find him a good school; my baby needs the best education. Protect him Agent Morgan. Keep my baby safe."

Morgan looked into her eyes. He saw the love there, the desire to keep her son safe. "Mrs. Reid, I promise I will care for your son as you would. I will protect him and keep him safe. I will definitely make sure the kid eats more and I will find the best school for him. I only want the best for Spencer" Morgan promised her.

Diana gave a nod and Morgan leaned in to gather Spencer from her arms. She gave her son one last kiss on the check and let him go. Morgan lifted the boy easily and gathered their things. Before heading out he handed Diana an envelope and with one last wave and a smile Morgan walked out of the room.

Diana waited until Morgan was out of the room before opening the envelope. She pulled a note out along with a silver Saint Anne medal and a picture of her and Spencer. Diana let a tear fall as she read the note. "You will always be his mother, let Saint Anne the patron saint of motherhood watch over you."

* * *

**A/N Next time on A New Friend: we meet the Morgan's and experience air travel with Spencer. Morgan may miss the luxury of the jet. Stay tuned for more. :)**

**P.S Shout out to rahzwell for her idea about the book as a teddy bear!**


	14. First Plane Ride and Family Dinner

******EDIT 8/16/13**

**A/N Nothing of note to say other than thank you all and I own nuthin'**

* * *

Spencer stood outside the airport beside their luggage, while Morgan dealt with the cab. He had never been on an airplane before, and following the mall this was only the second time he had been around this many people. Crowds of people swarmed through and around him. He really wanted Morgan to hurry and pick him up. Spencer felt safer in Morgan's arms.

"Alright buddy let's go" Morgan said lifting his own go-bag and grabbing Spencer's suitcase. Spencer watched Morgan and lifted his arms waiting to be held. Morgan smiled, all the while trying to figure out how this was going to work. He shifted his go-bag to his left shoulder, grabbed Spencer and lifted him onto his right hip then with his free left hand he gripped Spencer's suitcase. With full hands Morgan headed into the airport.

Morgan could feel Spencer's tight grip on him. The boy was radiating nerves and fear. "It's okay Spencer, you're safe" he whispered to the boy anytime a stranger got to close. Morgan was immensely grateful to Garcia for getting everything settled for the two where all they had to do was pass through security. Flashing his FBI badge and a smile helped as well.

Finally Spencer and Morgan arrived at their gate and sat down to wait. Morgan set their bags down and then settled himself in a chair with Spencer in his lap. "Hey Buddy you okay?" Morgan asked.

Spencer didn't respond immediately instead he turned around and looked up at Morgan. After a few moments Spencer motioned for Morgan's ear. Spencer had made progress with speaking freely in private but in public he was too shy or too scared, maybe a mix of the two. Morgan lowered his head and Spencer whispered, "I'm okay, just too many people."

Morgan sat back and looked Spencer in the eyes, "Don't worry Little Man you are safe with me. Always safe with me you understand?" he said. Spencer nodded and laid his head on Morgan's chest. "Alright Bud why don't you just lay back and I can tell you another tale of Sir Daniel until our plane leaves. That sound okay?" Morgan felt Spencer nod so he continued on with the story.

* * *

Half an hour and two stories later, their plane was boarding. Morgan had decided that displaying his credentials would only help in his plan to be boarded first. A little flirting at the gate entrance and the pair were being led in early. Morgan carried Spencer to the far back corner of the plane, placing the boy in the window seat before storing their carry-ons.

"Just hang tight for a second Spencer. I'm almost done" Morgan reassured the boy. Spencer shifted uncomfortably raising his knees to his chest and wrapping his small arms around them. Morgan quickly finished and sat back down. Spencer immediately tried to climb into his lap, but Morgan stopped him. "Buddy you need to stay in your own seat and buckle up just like in a car. Okay?" Morgan tried to explain.

Spencer nodded with a frown and moved to buckle the belt. Morgan put his arm around the boy and leaned down to whisper, "It's okay buddy I fly all the time. We're safe." Spencer smiled up at him before turning his gaze to the look out the window.

Roughly ten minutes later the plane was taxiing down the runway. Spencer was tense in his seat, eyes fixed on the window, and hands clasped on Morgan's arm. Morgan was softly whispering reassurances to the boy, running his free hand through the boy's hair. As the plane began lifting off the ground and into the air, Spencer yelped and buried his face in Morgan's arm.

"Shh, it's okay Spencer" Morgan consoled the boy, wrapping his arms around the child. Rubbing his back softly Morgan continued to whisper reassurances to Spencer. Soon after the plane leveled out, Spencer had fallen asleep. All the excitement of the airport and takeoff and worn the small boy out. When it was safe to do so, Morgan unbuckled the boy and resettled the boy into a more comfortable position. One of the flight attendants offered Morgan a pillow, to which he happily accepted. Morgan placed the pillow beneath Spencer's head.

"He is adorable" the flight attendant commented, "Are you a friend of the family or something?" she asked.

"No he's my son" Morgan replied. Noticing her raised eyebrows, "My adopted son" he added.

The flight attendant smiled and nodded her understanding. Before she moved on she introduced herself, "I'm Julie by the way. If you need anything just ask." She was smiling and leaning in closer than Morgan thought was appropriate. He realized she was flirting with him, and he had no desire to flirt back.

"Derek" Morgan introduced himself then motioning to the boy asleep in his lap, "and this is Spencer."

"Nice to meet you both" Julie smiled and touched Morgan's shoulder before moving back to the front of the plane. Morgan gave a small laugh. He couldn't remember the last time someone flirted with him and he did not reciprocate. He wondered if it was because of Spencer asleep in his lap. Morgan leaned his head back and thought about that as he fell asleep.

* * *

Morgan felt an unfamiliar hand on his shoulder. He jerked awake on full alert. His eyes shot around his surroundings assessing the threats, while his body moved to protect Spencer. Once he realized he was still on the plane and that Julie was the one who had woken him Morgan relaxed slightly, but still remained protective of Spencer. The boy was still asleep, his thumb somehow made its way to his mouth during the nap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Julie was apologizing.

"No it's fine. Are we landing?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I need you guys to put your seatbelts on and have Spencer here sitting upright" she explained.

"Oh okay, thanks" Morgan replied. Julie had yet to take her hand off of Morgan's shoulder, so he gently shook her off as he began to wake Spencer. Leaning over the boy, Morgan placed a kiss to his temple and whispered, "Spencer time to wake up. We're almost there. Wake up, Buddy."

Spencer began to wake and sit up. "No… I, um…what?" Spencer mumbled through his yawns.

Julie laughed, "Well hello sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap on your daddy here?" Spencer shifted to look at the strange voice. Eyes wide he quickly dove back into Morgan's arm, effectively hiding his face.

"Sorry, he's shy" Morgan explained. "We're all good here. I'll have him up and buckled." Morgan gave the subtle dismissal. Julie took the hint and left to continue carrying out her duties. Once she was gone, Morgan turned back to Spencer. "Buddy it's okay now. We need to buckle up okay?"

Spencer nodded against Morgan's arm and slowly began to raise his head out of its hiding place. Morgan leaned over him and buckled the boy up.

"There we go. Now in a couple of minutes we will be landing. It will feel just like taking off but backwards" Morgan gave Spencer a smile and a wink. "So how about you lean over here and I'll tell you another story about Sir Daniel?" he asked.

Spencer reached up and grabbed Morgan's head. Morgan complied with the boy's pulling and brought his head down so Spencer could whisper in his ear. "Can you tell me a story about you instead?" Spencer asked.

Morgan lifted his head back up and looked at the boy, "Of course buddy, come here" he responded. Spencer leaned back into Morgan griping his arm while Morgan's other arm went to rest on the boy's head. "Alright here we go… A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away there was a young Jedi knight …." Morgan softly told the epic tale of the Jedi Knight Derek and his quest to save Princess Ellie from the evil Prince of Darkness. Just as the plane was taxiing into the gate Morgan was finishing his story, "….and with the help of his trusted droid, P-2 G-2, Derek found Ellie's mother the Queen and they lived happily ever after."

* * *

Half an hour later Morgan stood looking for a familiar face in the crowd of arrivals. His mother was going to meet them there. Finally spotting her, Morgan repositioned Spencer on his hip and began to walk over to her calling out, "Mama" as he walked.

Mrs. Morgan turned when she heard her baby's voice and began searching the crowd for him. Finally laying eyes on her son and new grandson she quickly hurried to meet them. "Derek, baby there you are" she exclaimed.

"Hi Momma" Morgan greeted lowering his head to kiss her cheek. Fran gave him a quick kiss. She then turned her attention to the boy on her son's hip that was hiding his face against his body.

"Well, hello there Spencer. I have heard a lot about you" Fran called out softly. Spencer lifted his face from Morgan's body and looked the new woman over. "I'm Derek's momma. He must have told you all about me huh?" Spencer nodded meekly and Fran smiled, "That's good. I'm really glad you're here. I have so many cookies at home and no one to eat them."

Spencer's eyes widened and a smile began to grow on his face. Fran returned the smile, "I bet you can help me with that right?" she asked. Spencer nodded, his smile growing even more. Morgan smiled brightly too. His mom really did well with kids.

"Alright well let's get going I want a cookie" Morgan declared and the trio made their way out of the airport.

Once in the car, Morgan placed Spencer in a booster seat Fran had bought. He was glad she had thought of that. Spencer was too small to sit without one, but Morgan had been too preoccupied to think about that back in Vegas.

Ten minutes into the drive Spencer was asleep in the back seat. Morgan smiled back at Spencer and then looked back at his mom who was driving. "Thanks for everything Momma. I didn't even think of the booster seat."

"It's okay baby. I'm just happy to help" his mother explained.

"Thanks for keeping Des and Sarah away today as well. I didn't want to overload Spencer. The plane ride really exhausted him" Derek continued.

"Oh don't worry about that. They understood, especially after I explained the circumstances that led to your guardianship of Spencer."

"Thanks. We can have them over for dinner though, Spencer should be rested and ready by then, especially if he keeps sleeping" Morgan replied.

"Well that's good. I'll call them while you get settled. We'll have a good old family dinner" Fran said smiling. Morgan smiled too. That sounded great to him.

"Oh hey and Momma I gotta asked you something" Morgan began. His mother looked over at him and nodded for him to continue, "I was wondering how much vacation time you can take from work?"

Fran looked at her son suspiciously, "I have quite a lot saved up why baby?"

"Well I was wondering if you could take some of it and help me once I go back to work fulltime."

"Oh baby of course just let me know the dates and I'll be there" Fran exclaimed.

Morgan laughed in relief, "Thanks Momma. I have another week of leave before I return to work, so I was thinking of remaining on desk duty for another two-weeks or so when I return to work. Hopefully by then Spencer is settled enough for me to go into the field out on cases and such, but I think it would be helpful to have you with him."

"Oh baby I would love to. I think I can get two or three weeks off" Fran replied. "I know it'll be hard on him to not have you home, but maybe I can help with that transition."

"That's what I'm counting on. If not I think I'd have to transfer to a 9-5 position" Morgan told her.

"Oh baby the fact that you would change jobs for this boy means he really is special. Oh I love him even more!" Fran cried. Morgan smiled at his mother. She really was something else, and he loved her for it all.

* * *

Spencer woke in a daze. He was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. He sat up and looked around, Morgan was nowhere in sight and this frightened Spencer. He was beginning to panic and was near tears when he heard voices. They were female voices, at least two of them and one male voice. Spencer sighed with relief, he knew that male voice.

"Derek?" he called softly. After no response, he called out a little louder, "Daddy?" the voices stopped and Spencer could hear footsteps approaching the door.

"Spencer? You okay bud?" Morgan asked as soon as he opened the door. Spencer nodded and reached out his arms to Morgan. Taking the hint Morgan moved to the bed and lifted Spencer. The boy immediately wrapped his small frame around the agent and held tight. "Whoa Baby Boy. It's okay I'm here."

"You left me" Spencer cried. Morgan could feel the tears beginning to wet his shirt.

"Oh Spencer I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. That must have been very scary." Spencer nodded, tears still flowing. "Don't cry Spencer. I'm here now. I would never leave you. I'm here." Morgan held the boy tightly and continued soothing him long after the tears stopped.

Finally calmed down, Spencer lifted his head and relaxed his grip on Morgan. "Who else is here? I heard at least two other female voices." Spencer asked.

Morgan smiled down at him and gave an amused laugh, "Well actually there are three female voices, my mom, and two sisters Des and Sarah" Morgan explained.

Spencer nodded, "Are they nice?" he asked shyly.

"Yes they are very nice. Sometimes we tease and joke around with each other, but they are really good girls and I love them." Morgan paused for a moment and then continued, "You know how I keep you safe?" Spencer nodded, "Well I keep them safe too, or I used to when we were younger. Now they sort of take care of themselves" Morgan smiled.

Spencer smiled too, "Can we go see them?" he asked.

"Of course, come on" Morgan said. Soon enough they were making their way down the stairs. "Look who I found?" Morgan called out to his family. Spencer could see his new grandmother or Nana Fran as she had told him to call her sitting with two other women.

"Oh, Der he is adorable" one of the two new women exclaimed.

"Yes, he is a cutie pie" the other one agreed.

Morgan laughed as Spencer blushed and began to hide his face. "Oh no Pretty Boy you gotta meet your new aunts" Morgan told him. "This" Morgan began as he pointed to the woman who called him adorable, "is my older sister Sarah and this" Morgan now pointed to the other woman, "is my younger sister Desiree but I call her Des." Both women raised a hand to wave and had smiles on their faces. Spencer gave a shy wave and a small smile.

"Alright, well now that my little grandbaby is awake we can eat" Fran called and began walking to the kitchen. "Come on girls I need some help setting out the food."

Morgan silently thanked his mom for her easy transition into dinner. He could feel the nervousness in Spencer and hoped if he and his mom were nonchalant about dinner than Spencer would warm up to everyone easier.

"You hungry Spencer?" Morgan asked as he sat the boy in a chair and took a seat next to him. Spencer had progressed to sitting in his own seat back in Vegas, but tonight he was shy and decided to try and sit in Morgan's lap. Morgan smiled at the action, resettled the boy in his lap and slid his silverware, plate and cup closer so Spencer could reach them from his new seat in the agent's lap. "All settled?" Morgan asked. Spencer turned and smiled up at Morgan and nodded happily. Morgan just smiled back and laughed.

"Aww" Desiree and Sarah cooed as they walked into the dining room arms full of food. Mrs. Morgan just smiled at her son and grandson and took her seat. After saying a short grace, the family dug into the food. Spencer had never eaten half the stuff prepared. He had mostly grew up on left over take out and frozen dinners. Even before with his mother, she as rarely well enough to cook extensively.

Morgan noticed Spencer's hesitation to eat the food Morgan had placed on his plate. So he leaned down and whispered as to not embarrass the boy, "This is Momma's best dinner, my favorite foods. You got some fried pork chops, it's just like flat chicken fingers but don't tell my momma that" Spencer giggled and Morgan felt him lightening up, "and those are green beans, I don't really like them but with as much butter and spices as Momma uses you can't even tell they're veggies" and again Spencer laughed.

"What's so funny over there boys?" Fran asked.

"Nothing Momma just explaining all the foods" Morgan told his mother. Spencer smiled at her and nodded.

"Well alright but you hurry it up I want my baby to eat hot food not cold" Fran told the boys.

Morgan smiled and nodded to his mother then turned back to Spencer and continued in a whisper, "Now that is one of the best baked potatoes you will ever eat. Momma makes them special by scooping out the insides and mashing them up before refilling them. Man those are good. Now why don't you try and eat a little of everything and if you like it: eat more and if you don't: just leave it on your plate okay?"

Spencer gave a nod them looked up at Morgan. Morgan could tell Spencer wanted to speak so he lowered his head and lent Spencer his ear. "I won't get in trouble with Nana Fran if I don't eat her food?"

"Course not Buddy, now eat up" Morgan told him. Spencer nodded and began to eat. He started slowly and to everyone's delight he quickly devoured the entire plate, and a round of seconds. Morgan ate his own food and engaged in conversation with his family, but he kept his eyes on Spencer. He cut the pork chops when needed, refilled his plate and gave soft encouragement throughout dinner.

After desert of cookies and milk, the Morgan family sat in the living room talking softy. Spencer had fallen asleep in Morgan's lap only seconds after they had all sat down an hour before.

"Derek that boy's story is heartbreaking" Sarah began, "You are going to have a tough road ahead of you with psychiatrists and such, and if his intelligence is as high as you believe he will also need a special school or a school with good programs."

"Yes, Sarah I realize that and am willing to do whatever is needed for him" Derek replied.

"Well I for one am so happy for you. If you need anything at all, you tell me okay?" Desiree said.

"Ok thanks Des, Momma's going to help out for a while when I go back to work, but right now I think we are good."

"I can't believe Derek has a kid out-of-wedlock, before Sarah and Momma hasn't had a heart attack." Des cried with laughter.

"Hey!" Sarah and Morgan cried.

Fran spoke up next, "Well I would have preferred if my baby was married, but Spencer was just too special to pass up right?" Morgan nodded and Fran continued, "But Sarah really honey when am I going to see any grandbabies from you?"

Sarah shook her head, "Momma I have told you before I'm just not ready yet. I mean Roger and I aren't even that serious yet."

"Roger?"

* * *

**A/N Remember to review and anything about Desiree and Sarah I tried to keep to the show, well except for Roger :)**


	15. Jedi Knight Derek?

**A/N Thanks for all the support. Love you guys! This popped into my head so I had to write it, even through it's 1:00 AM over here. :) Ok so don't own anything you may recognize criminal minds, star wars or otherwise.**

* * *

_"Roger?"_

Morgan looked at his older sister in shock. Did his sister have a boyfriend she never told him about? Sarah looked just as shocked. She never meant to let that slip. Her mother and sister knew about her new boyfriends and Desiree had met him but she had yet to find a good way to tell her brother. He had always been super protective of her and usually scared most of her boyfriends.

"Um well ya I guess now's the time to tell you" Sarah began with a nervous chuckle. "I know Roger from work and about two months ago we started dating."

Morgan looked between his sisters and his mom, "Two months? You got a new boyfriend for two months and everyone knew and didn't tell me?" he exclaimed a little hurt.

"Der really I was going to tell you, but you go all big brother, and I mean my protective brother as well as intrusive government background check brother." Sarah gave him a pointed look.

"Ya you had your Baby Girl tech look into Clay?"

"That was one time and he was a creep so it doesn't even count" Morgan cried.

"Calm down all of you!" Fran said in a soft but fierce voice, "You're going to wake Spencer."

"Sorry Momma" all three siblings said in similar soft voices.

"Good now Derek I need you to promise not to misuse your position in the FBI to check up on Sarah's new boyfriend. I like him, Sarah likes him, and he treats her right. That should be enough for you."

Morgan nodded to his mother, "I promise."

"Alright now I think it's getting late I'm going to head to bed" Fran said as she rose from her chair. "Derek, honey you should put Spencer down. Sarah, Des lock up when you leave please" Fran called out to her children as she made her way upstairs.

"Ok Momma" the siblings called after her. After a few more minutes of conversation the Morgan children said their goodbyes. Morgan carried Spencer up to his old room and laid him down on one side. He quickly and gently changed the boy into pajamas and laid him under the covers. Morgan then proceeded to get himself ready for bed. He soon joined Spencer in dreamland.

* * *

A kick to the kidneys woke Morgan. He groaned in pain as he shot up to defend himself. Once fully awake Morgan realized it was Spencer that had kicked him. Spencer was having a nightmare, thrashing about, kicking and throwing his arms and legs out at random. He was fighting hard in his dream.

"Spencer you need to wake up" Morgan called out to him. Softly laying his hand on the boy's shoulder Morgan, "Come on Buddy open those eyes. You're safe. Safe Spencer. Now wake up."

Spencer shot up out on the bed and against Morgan's arm trying to fight the hand off. "Spencer shh, it's me, you're safe. You're safe" Morgan called out to the boy.

Eventually Spencer stopped fighting and realized where he was. He then threw his small body into Morgan's arms, buried his face in Morgan's chest and cried. "It's ok Baby. It's all ok. You're safe now" Morgan whispered soothingly as he gripped Spencer back tightly, running one hand over the child's hair.

"Will- Will-iam … he uh- had …. he had Sarah and- um Des, he had your sis- uh sis-ters" Spencer stuttered out through sobs. "I'm sorry. My fault" he sobbed over and over again.

"Oh Pretty Boy, no it was just a dream. Sarah and Des are safe. William doesn't have them. They are safe. It was just a dream Spencer, nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault." Morgan continued to whisper reassurances to the boy, rocking him softly.

After a few moments the sobs lessened and Spencer had quieted. Spencer lifted his tear-stained face and looked up at Morgan, "Can you tell another Jedi Derek story?" he asked softly, voice hoarse from crying.

"Of course, Buddy. Let's see …. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away a Dark Jedi was planning an assault against a particular droid. P-2 G-2 had unknowingly discovered some new and dangerous information…." Morgan began softly telling the story. He continued to rock the boy as he spoke. Roughly ten minutes later Morgan felt the boy fall asleep. Morgan continued his story however, and another ten minutes later he was wrapping up, "…. and so the Dark Jedi Jason Battle was taken down. Young Jedi JJ stopped the dangerous man. P-2 G-2 was safe once more with Jedi knight Derek to continue the fight against the Empire."

Morgan never heard his mother step into the room and was startled when she spoke, "Oh my little Jedi huh?" she said softly.

"Momma! You scared me half to death!" Morgan whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry Baby. So when did you start this?" she asked.

"Oh well back in Vegas, I think it was our third day together. Spencer had a tough day and we were relaxing in the hotel room. I offered to watch a movie but he wanted to me to read him a story. I didn't have any books at this point so I offered to tell him a story. Well you remember all those Sir Daniel stories you would tell me?"

Fran smiled at her son, "Yes I do. You wouldn't go to sleep without either your father putting you to bed or a Sir Daniel tale."

"Ya exactly. So I thought maybe it would relax Spencer too. So I told a couple that I remembered. The darn kid profiled the heck out of me and realized the story was about dad." Morgan laughed at the memory.

"Aw he is a smart one. So how did we get to Jedi Derek?" Fran interrupted.

"Hold on Momma I'm getting there" Morgan scolded. "As I was saying, on the plane ride here Spencer asked for a story about me instead of Dad so since knight was taken and Spencer likes Star Wars I made myself a Jedi Knight." Morgan laughed and his mother smiled.

"That is very sweet, Derek" Fran began her voice heavy with emotion. "I just know if your father" Fran began to cry at this point, "He would be so proud of you Derek."

"Oh Momma" Morgan began to choke up as well. "Come here" he commanded opening his unused arm, Spencer was wrapped up with the other, to hug his mother. Mother and son shared a long hug before both drew away and wiped at their eyes.

"Night Derek" Fran called as she made her way out of the room, "I love you, both."

"Night Momma, we love you too" Derek replied. After his mother had left, Morgan kissed Spencer's hair and laid back in the bed, "Night Spencer, sweet dreams, I love you" he whispered before falling back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it was short I'll have more soon. :) Reviews are welcomed. Any thoughts on if Roger should be included? Keep it Morgan Family only? Ideas?**


	16. Nana Fran

**A/N Happy Fourth of July everyone stateside. I know this is short like really short but I wanted to say thank you to all US military personnel past present and future. So this short little fluff is for you guys. Thanks. Oh ya as always I owe nothing.**

* * *

The next morning Morgan thought it best to let Spencer sleep in. To avoid scaring the boy by letting him wake up alone, Morgan gently picked him out of the bed and carried him down to the couch so he could fix his mother a nice breakfast and keep an eye on Spencer.

Fran woke to the smell of bacon. She rolled over and smiled, her baby must be making her breakfast. She couldn't remember the last time someone else made her food without being asked. Fran quickly got decent and made her way downstairs. As she walked into the living room on the way she noticed the small bundle on her couch.

"Derek why is Spencer out on the couch? He would be more comfortable in bed" she scolded her son in a low voice as to not wake the child.

"Momma I have my reasons" Morgan began, "He got so scared yesterday when he woke up alone so I decided to bring him down here so that wouldn't happen again." His mother nodded her understanding. "Alright so now you can go back out there and keep him company while I finish up breakfast. Ok?" he asked.

"Ok honey I know when I'm not wanted" Fran said with a small laugh. She left the kitchen and went back to the living room. Sitting in the armchair next to the couch, Fran picked up her book and began reading. After a couple of minutes, she heard rustling from the couch. Spencer was awake, his little head up and scanning the room. Once his eyes landed on Fran his slight frown turned into a small smile. "Good morning sweetie" Fran said softly.

Spencer gave a small wave in return. Fran was a little disappointed that Spencer had yet to speak to her, or even speak in her presence. She didn't let her disappointment show though, instead she smiled brighter. "Did you sleep ok last night?"

Spencer thought about nodding but decided not to lie to Nana Fran, so he shook his head. Then he did something that made Fran's heart soar, he spoke. "Bad dream" he said almost inaudible, but she heard it.

Without skipping a beat Fran responded, "Well I'm sorry about that sweetie, do you wanna talk about it?"

Spencer shook his head, "Already did, um where's my Dad? Um I mean Derek?" he stuttered.

"It's ok. Your Dad is in the kitchen making us some breakfast" Fran responded with a bright smile. Tears pricked her eyes when she heard Spencer talk, and now they were threatening to fall.

"Are you ok Nana Fran?" Spencer asked with concern. She looked as if she were about to cry and Spencer was worried.

"Oh honey I am fine. These are happy tears" Fran explained as she wiped her eyes. "You know I'm just really glad you're here Spencer. I don't think you know how happy you make us already. You make our little Morgan clan a little more complete."

Spencer cocked his head at her in confusion. He had never felt included before and this was on odd feeling. It felt nice and warm, like being in Morgan's arms. He thought about this for a second, he was wanted, wanted because he made people happy. He could express the joy that it caused him. It was so odd. Spencer decided to let his Nana Fran know she made him happy too.

The next thing Fran knew the small boy was pushing himself off of the couch and into her arms. He threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tight. Fran returned the hug. It was the first time Spencer had touched her and she couldn't be happier.

Morgan had been watching the entire scene play out, with tear filled eyes. He had walked in just after he heard his mother say good morning. He didn't feel right interrupting then and even more so now, so he slowly slipped back into the kitchen. He would rather have breakfast cool than interrupt a grandmother and her grandson.

* * *

**I promise I'll have something longer next time. Have a great Fourth of July if you're American haha for those not have a great Thursday. :)**

**P.S. Who else is loving the Stars Stripes and Badges NCIS Independence Day Marathon on USA? :)**


	17. Morgan Family Lunch

**A/N Thought I'd try a flashback sort of thing. Enjoy and as per usual I own nada.**

* * *

Morgan was glad he had let Spencer sleep in as long as he did. He had never expected lunch to be so eventful, so exhausting. Morgan smiled as he watched Spencer sleep, his chest rising and falling with each new breath, the way his face lost all fear and nerves and looked peaceful and relaxed. He almost laughed at how well Spencer fit into his family. Morgan turned his gaze away from his son to look out the airplane window and thought back on the day with his family.

* * *

_6 hours earlier_

Fran was busy preparing lunch, while Spencer and Morgan sat in the living room playing, or more accurately Spencer was building with his new Lego sets and Morgan was watching dumbfounded.

"So which ones are you building now?" Morgan asked.

"Jubba the Hutt's palace and an Ewok village" Spencer replied without looking up.

"You opened them both?" Morgan asked curious.

"Mmhm" Spencer nodded, "makes it harder …. more fun" he explained. He was so enthralled in the little pieces, picking them up seemingly at random and finding where they go almost instantly. Morgan watched on in amazement.

Just a few minutes later Spencer was almost halfway through finishing both sets. Morgan was about to ask more about the sets when he heard the door unlock. Smiling he rose from the couch "Spencer why don't we pause on the Lego's and go see who's here?" Spencer nodded his agreement and raised his arms to be lifted. Morgan smiled and obliged, lifting the small boy and settling him on his hip before making his way to the front hall.

Sarah was just opening the door as Morgan and Spencer reached it. "Oh aren't you two cute!" she cried when she saw them. Sarah walked in followed by a tall white man with dark hair. He reminded Morgan of a younger version of Hotch, roughly the same height and build.

Morgan gave his sister a weak smile and raised his eyebrows nodding his head slightly to the man behind her. Sarah looked confused for a split second before speaking, "Rodger this is my brother Derek" she said reaching back to grab Roger's arm, "and the cutie in his arms is Spencer." Morgan nodded to the man, tightening his grip on Spencer slightly. Spencer could feel his protector's unease. He hid his face in Morgan's body, deciding if Morgan didn't like the guy it was best to stay away from him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Roger said offering his hand.

Morgan shifted Spencer to take the man's hand, "Same to you. Why don't we head into the living room so Spencer can continue with his Legos?"

"Sure, you go ahead boys. I'm going to go help Momma" Sarah said. She gave Rodger a kiss on the cheek before sticking Morgan with a glare, "Play nice" she warned. She headed to the kitchen, while Morgan, Rodger and Spencer headed to the living room. Morgan tried to place Spencer back on the floor with his Legos but the boy would not relinquish his hold.

"Guess you're playing shy now huh?" Morgan joked and sat back in the armchair with spencer on his lap. The boy curled his legs up and buried himself in Morgan's body. Roger smiled at the boy's actions and took a seat on the couch. "So Roger you work with Sarah?"

"Um yes different departments but same building and company" Roger replied. Morgan nodded. He remained silent, choosing to let Roger continue the conversation. After a few awkward moments Roger spoke up, "So Sarah's been telling me about you and Spencer here. Ah how's everything going?"

Morgan smiled at the man's nervousness, "It's going well. Little guy seems to like me alright. Huh Spencer, you like me right?" he asked nudging the child. Spencer raised his head to nod before reburying it.

"He is shy" Roger commented and Morgan nodded. "So Legos? I remember these" he continued, "Oh wow is that Star Wars? Jubba's palace? That's so cool!" Roger cried beginning to get up to see the sets more closely.

Spencer lifted his head, he was watching Rodger closely. Morgan noticed this, "Why don't you show Roger what you've already put together?" he asked Spencer softly. Spencer moved to get off Morgan's lap, but didn't move towards his Legos. Morgan pushed Spencer forward with his leg, in response Spencer turned and grabbed Morgan's hand. With a tight grip on the agent's hand Spencer dragged him to where his Legos were and sat down. Morgan awkwardly kneeled behind the boy before moving to sit more comfortably. Roger followed and sat near them.

Spencer lifted on one the completed tree houses and showed it to Roger, then looked up at Morgan expectedly. Roger watched in slight confusion as Morgan leaned down over the boy. Spencer took Morgan's head with one hand and whispered in his ear. Morgan then turned to Roger, "Spencer wants to know if you like Star Wars?"

Roger looked at the two for a second before a large smile grew on his face, "Like? I love it. I mean I saw Revenge of the Jedi is a Cinerama Theater, you know the wrap around screens? It was awesome."

Spencer's eyes went wide. "You saw them in-in the theaters!" he cried in a soft disbelieving whisper.

Roger nodded and continued talking about the movies, while Morgan looked at the two in amazement. Spencer was speaking with a stranger, speaking out loud. This was beyond major progress. Morgan could feel the tears pricking his eyes as he watched Spencer enthusiastically rambling to Roger about the Lucas films. He sat quietly watching his son and his sister's new boyfriend.

Eventually Spencer seemed to have forgotten Morgan existed. He had already moved off of Morgan's lap to finish the two Lego sets, and now he was running off to his suitcase to grab the third new set and his original two that Hotch had gotten for him. Morgan decided to save his back and stand up. The floor was not a kind to his aging body, no matter how hard Morgan tried to deny it.

Upon standing he noticed his mother and sisters watching Roger and Spencer playing. Walking over Morgan called out to his younger sister, "Des, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago, I didn't want to interrupt" she explained.

"It's just amazing how far he's progressed from just dinner last night. I was just telling the girls here about this morning" Fran said, her voice was heavy with emotion.

"Ya it really is" Morgan agreed. Turning to Sarah he continued, "Roger doesn't seem half bad, especially if Spencer takes to him."

Sarah hugged her brother, "Thanks."

Morgan hugged his sister tightly and upon releasing her he asked, "So lunch? Is it ready?"

"Yes, why don't you take Spencer to wash up while we set the table" Fran said.

"Ok, Momma" Morgan replied walking away to grab Spencer. Sarah followed him to grab Roger while Desiree and Fran walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Lunch was very different from the previous night's dinner. While at dinner Spencer was muted watching Morgan interact with his family, it was now Morgan who was silent while Spencer talked with his family, more so to Roger though. Morgan listened, catching tid bits of their conversation.

_"-he was ridiculous, how could you say Jar Jar Binks was ok?"_

_"Han totally shot first. He was rash shot first ask questions later-"_

Spencer even ate his food without any prompting from Morgan. He still waited for Morgan to serve it for him though, Spencer never asking outright for more or serving for himself. Spencer even offered up free information about himself, though it was Star Wars related.

_"See my shoes light up. Hotch got them for me. He's-"_

_"-and that's when Daddy came up with Jedi Derek."_

Soon enough lunch was over and Morgan and Spencer needed to head out to catch their flight home. Morgan went upstairs to pack the boys back up while Spencer stayed downstairs.

"Now Spencer, Desi and I are trusting you to keep Derek out of trouble ok?" Sarah asked him. Spencer giggled and nodded his head.

"Alright and remember if he ever gets too annoying, you call me ok?" Desiree asked him with a laugh. Spencer again giggled and nodded his head. "Spence you are just too cute" she commented ruffling his hair.

Morgan came back down to find Spencer giggling, trying to fix his hair as Sarah and Desiree both attempted to mess with it. "Hey you two leave Baby Boy alone and come say bye to your brother" he called to them.

The family laughed and said their goodbyes. Morgan got big hugs from his sisters and a firm but friendly handshake from Roger, while Spencer was kissed and hugged numerous times by the women and high-five from Roger.

Fran said her goodbyes at the airport, hugs and kisses for both of them with promises of seeing them soon. Now Morgan sat halfway home on the commercial flight switching his gaze back and forth from watching the clouds move through the sky to the soft rise and fall of his son's chest. Just another hour and they'd be home. Morgan was surprised at how right that sounded, they instead of he. Smiling Morgan leaned back and shut his eyes, letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please let your voice be heard and review. :)**


	18. When Baby Girl Meets Pretty Boy

**A/N So sorry for the wait but I got a job! So excited haha now I can actually buy things again. Although the one thing I haven't bought is Criminal Minds, it still evades me. :(**

**P.S. The book used in this chapter is not mine either, now enjoy.**

* * *

Morgan had become a master of juggling Spencer, his bag and Spencer's bag all the while avoiding running into people at the crowded airport. This time was slightly easier though because instead of having to reassure and comfort Spencer at the same time, the boy was fast asleep. He had woken up for the landing and de-boarding of the plane but seconds after being settled back in Morgan's arms he fell right back into a peaceful slumber. Morgan was pleased the boy was asleep, meeting Garcia, getting into the car and such would be a lot easier.

Morgan heard a distinct squeal from the left of him and then the familiar voice of Garcia drifted to his ears, "Gorgeous, over here. Is that him? Oh my he is just delicious" then upon seeing the boy asleep Garcia dropped her voice to a whisper, "Oh isn't he just precious?" she cooed.

"Hey Baby Girl" Morgan greeted lowering his head to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'd give you a hug as well but this pack mule is full."

Garcia laughed, "Oh well here let me take one of your guys' bags."

"Oh no it's ok, just lead the way to the car my sweet." Morgan turned to keep the bags out of her reach, flashing his usual grin.

"Oh my Chocolate God you just show off those muscles of yours and follow me" Garcia said then with a twirl she was off. Morgan followed all the way answering questions Garcia fired off in rapid succession. Finally upon reaching the car Morgan groaned.

"What's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"Oh I just forgot to tell you to pick up a booster seat for the kid. Oh jeez now when I think about it I have nothing for a kid at my house either. I mean he only has this suitcase here" Morgan groaned in frustration, "I'm so not ready for this."

"Oh Sugar, you do underestimate me don't you?" Garcia said with a knowing smile. "Honey I have everything all worked out don't you worry."

"Garcia?" Morgan said slowly with a slight edge, only guessing what she could have done.

"I just got the essentials so calm down silly goose. Oh and when your credit card bill comes in, don't be shocked if you find some unusual purchases, ok?"

"You used my credit card?" he gasped. Garcia just smiled and opened her car door revealing a booster seat. She then opened the trunk and got into the driver's seat. Morgan shook his head, a smile growing on his face. He placed their bags in the trunk and buckled Spencer into the seat positioning him carefully as to not wake him and keep him comfortable. He then got into the passenger seat, "So my credit card?"

"Oh sweetie that was only a couple of things. I bought my little baby some stuff too. I mean you see how I spoil Henry; did you think Spencer would be any different?" Garcia asked with a smirk.

Morgan chuckled, "Well ok I guess you have a point. I totally should have seen this coming. But seriously what did you get him?"

"You'll see" Garcia sang in an ominous tone. Morgan shook his head but let the subject drop. For the rest of the ride home the two discussed the team, work, and other normal things.

* * *

Soon enough they were pulling up to Morgan's house. While Morgan got Spencer out of his car seat, Garcia took the bags out of her trunk and led the way up to the front door. She unlocked it and made her way inside.

"Baby Girl, you know that key is for emergencies only right?" Morgan teased. Garcia only laughed in response. Morgan cautiously followed her into the house. He noticed nothing out-of-place in the front room, living room or the kitchen as far as he could tell. He glanced into the study and nothing was out-of-place either, so that left the bedrooms and bathrooms. "I'm going to lay Spencer down on the couch ok?" he told her as he moved back towards the living room.

"Ok, I'm going to put your guys' bags away. Why don't you come up when he's settled ok?" she called back as she made her way up the stairs. Morgan smiled as he laid Spencer on the couch. He was wondering how much his girl done to his house. After placing a blanket over Spencer, he followed Garcia up the stairs. The door to his guest room was open so he went there first. The sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

"Penelope, you didn't have to" were the only words to make it out of his mouth. The room had been repainted blue, the bedding was changed to a cute star wars design and there were toys everywhere. Not only toys though, there was books, clothes, shoes, and the desk had all sorts of school supplies. Garcia had got everything a seven-year old boy would ever need. "Baby Girl, seriously this is too much" Morgan tried to tell her.

"Oh don't start that now, Emily and JJ helped. Even Jack and Henry picked something out special for Spencer" Garcia explained, "Now honestly that boy deserves everything in this room and more."

"Yes, yes he does" Morgan agreed opening his arms to hug the life out of his best friend. "Did I tell you I love you recently?"

"Yes but I can't get enough of it" she responded with a smile, returning his bone crushing hug.

"I love you, girl." Morgan released his hold, "So how much exactly got charged to my card?" Garcia just smiled and walked out of the room. "Baby Girl, seriously how much damage am I looking at?" After no response, "Penelope?" Morgan called as he followed her back downstairs.

"Sweetie you should wake poor Spency he needs to eat some dinner, it's already after seven" Garcia replied ignoring his pleas.

"Ya he hasn't eaten since lunch at my mom's around noon" Morgan commented. He walked over to the couch, kneeling down he began to wake up Spencer, "Pretty Boy it's time to wake up. Come on buddy open those eyes. Time to wake up."

Spencer shifted and began stretching, "Why?" he whined in a groggy voice.

"Dinner time buddy" Morgan replied helping the boy to sit up.

"Not hun'gy" the boy grumbled trying to lie down again, but Morgan wouldn't let him.

"Nope can't let you do that Spencer. It's time for dinner, you need to eat." Something clicked in Spencer's mind and he shot up completely awake and aware. His eyes were rapidly taking in his surroundings, his breathing speeding up. "Whoa there Pretty Boy, I need you to calm down. Relax we're home, in Virginia, my house."

Slowly Spencer started to calm himself, "Home? Did I sleep though the ride?" he asked quietly with a raspy voice from panic and sleep.

"Ya Spencer you slept through the plane and car ride. Just warning you my best friend Penelope is here. She's really nice, but sort of loud" Morgan smiled at him, "It's ok buddy you'll love her."

Spencer nodded then another realization hit him, "Clooney!" he exclaimed.

Morgan let out a small chuckle at the boy's excitement, "Don't worry bud, Clooney is staying at a neighbors until tomorrow. We can pick him up then, I'm sure he wants to meet you." Spencer smiled and lifted his arms to be picked up. Morgan lifted the boy and carried him to the kitchen. "Hey Baby Girl this is Spencer" Morgan introduced, "and this Spencer is my best friend Penelope-"

"Aunt Penny. You my little pumpkin can call me Aunt Penny" Garcia interrupted. To Morgan's surprise Garcia stayed where she was only offering a small wave to which Spencer returned. "Alright so we need to find some dinner now don't we?" she spoke jolting Morgan out of his shock.

"Um ya I think I have some Mac n' Cheese in the pantry, or we could order something?" Morgan suggested. Then feeling hands pull his head down, Morgan tilted his head to offer Spencer his ear. "Well looks like Pretty Boy here wants some Mac n' Cheese" he declared with a laugh.

"Ok, I'm on it. You two go wash up and settle yourself at the table. Give me 10 minutes tops" Garcia said as she began hurrying about the kitchen. Morgan carried Spencer to the bathroom to wash up, and then the two went to sit at the table.

Soon enough Garcia was bursting into the room arms full of food. "Ok boys dinner is served!" She laid down a large bowl of mac n' cheese accompanied by a bowl of steamed mixed vegetables.

"Where did those come from?" Morgan asked gesturing to the broccoli, cauliflower, and carrot mix.

"You had some frozen bags in the back of your freezer. I just spiced them up a little" Garcia responded, serving Spencer a large portion of both foods. Spencer nodded a thank you and dug in.

"Oh I guess I forgot I had them" Morgan laughed. He served his own plate and began eating as well. The dinner progressed nicely and quietly. As they were finishing up, "Now we have a surprise for you cutie pie" Garcia called to Spencer.

Spencer looked up in confusion, "Surprise?" he asked quietly. The first word he had spoken aloud in the presence of Garcia.

She hardly skipped a beat, only slightly showing the joy and shock at his word, "Oh yes my little one we have a wonderful surprise for you. Let's finish cleaning up then we can go see it ok?" Spencer nodded and quickly stood to help carry dishes to the kitchen.

"Whoa there buddy hold your horses. You gotta be careful ok? I know you're excited but slow down a little" Morgan scolded with a laugh. Spencer nodded dutifully and continued with a slower pace.

* * *

Soon enough all the dishes were rinsed and put in the dishwasher. The trio was on their way to the guest room, now Spencer's room. "Ok sweetie I need you to close your eyes" Garcia informed Spencer. Spencer nodded and closed his eyes. Morgan put his hands the boy's shoulders to lead him into his new room. Garcia opened the door and Morgan led Spencer to the center.

"Now open your eyes" Morgan declared. Spencer snapped his eyes open and took in the room. His eyes scanned each item, his eyes widening with every one. His head turned slowly as he cataloged each thing in the room, finally his shocked and oh so adorable face landed on Morgan. "It's all yours Pretty Boy. Do you like it?" Morgan asked.

Spencer was speechless. He just stared in amazement at Morgan, to which Morgan smiled brightly. Spencer finally snapping out of his shock ran to Morgan and threw his small arms around the agent. Morgan dropped to Spencer's height and returned the hug. "Your Aunt Penny did all of this for you with a little help from the rest of my team. Why don't you go say thank you" Morgan whispered in Spencer's ear.

Spencer released his grip on Morgan and rushed over to Garcia. He lifted his arms to be picked up and Garcia obliged. Spencer gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged her neck. "Oh baby you are so welcome" Garcia cried hugging the boy back strongly. She was near tears at Spencer's actions, while Morgan was not far behind.

"Alright well that's enough excitement for today Spencer. You've had a long day now it's time for a bath and then bedtime" Morgan informed.

"Spencer lifted his head to look at Morgan, "Can Aunt Penny stay and read to me?" he asked in a nice small whisper.

Morgan was about to answer but Garcia beat him to it, "Of course baby! You boys go get all clean and dressed for bed and I'll wait in here and find you a good book ok?"

Spencer smiled bright and nodded. Morgan smiled as well, and then walked over to Garcia and took Spencer from her arms, "Thanks Baby Girl, we'll be 10 minutes tops." He turned back to Spencer's new dresser and grabbed some night-clothes with his free hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

A freshly washed Spencer returned to his new room. Morgan settled him in the bed and sat next to the boy. Garcia walked over from her spot by the bookshelf and sat on the opposite side of the boy.

"A very special boy recommended this book to me" Garcia began, "so I thought we'd read it tonight." She smiled brightly and showed Spencer the book. He quickly took in the title, realizing he had never read the book before.

"Tuesday?" Morgan asked also not recognizing the book title. "Who recommended the book?"

"Jack" she answered, "He's Hotch's son, you met Hotch right?" Garcia asked Spencer. Spencer nodded and smiled that the boy had helped Garcia pick the book out for him. "Ok well Jack told me this is one of his favorites because it's not a normal book." Garcia noticed Spencer's confused expression as well as Morgan's. She smiled at them both, "You'll see" she said as she opened the book to the first page. "Tuesday evening, around eight" Garcia read.

"That's it?" Spencer observed aloud.

"Yup that's why this book is abnormal cutie pie. It's a book with almost no words, only pictures so the story is different each and every time" she declared with a smile. Spencer returned her smile.

Morgan on the other hand laughed, "I am so looking forward to this Baby Girl."

"Me too" Spencer piped up, his voice just above a whisper. It was the loudest Garcia had heard him speak and it made her smile.

"Tuesday evening, around eight the pond was quiet except for one particular turtle. The turtle was enjoying his quiet evening when all of a sudden…. " Garcia began telling the story. The boys turned their eyes back to the book. "…. Next Tuesday, 7:58 P.M. It was the pigs turn to have their flying lesson" Garcia finished with a laugh.

"That was great Baby Girl" Morgan whispered to her. Garcia smiled back at him then down at the sleeping Spencer.

"When did he fall asleep?" she whispered back.

"Not too long ago, I think just before the police discovered the lily pads" Morgan laughed softly.

"Aw he is just adorable" she cooed, "Come on we should leave now before I join the sweet potato in dreamland."

"Ya I hear you" Morgan replied as he got up. He gave Spencer a quick kiss and fixed the boy's blanket. "Sleep well" he whispered. Garcia also gave the boy a kiss and followed Morgan out the door. "Sweet potato?" he asked as she joined him.

"You know why creativity cannot be stopped my adorable chocolate dipped banana" she responded heading downstairs.

Morgan laughed. "I think Hotch is right" he started, "you so need to be drug tested." Garcia playfully hit his arm and laughed. Morgan laughed a little more and then sobered up, "You know I cannot thank you enough for what you did" he began seriously, "Spencer really needed an easy transition home and you provided that."

"There is nothing to thank me for, just doing what is right for my boys. Both of you needed this" she smiled. "Honestly Derek you aren't alone in this. We are all here for you and Spencer. So let's get us some coffee and you can tell me all about your plans for the week and I can fill you in on the party at Rossi's tomorrow."

Morgan smiled, gave his best friend a big hug and whispered, "I'll tell you what you are to me. You're my God-given solace."

* * *

**A/N Review please, tell me what you think. Tuesday is a great book by David Wiesner I highly recommend it. So I was planning on splitting this story up and doing a sequel but I think I'll just continue on and put everything into this story.**

**P.S. Someone had mentioned pairings and I don't really want to deal with any of that right now, so only JJ and Will are together. Hotch might have Beth but I haven't decided yet.**


	19. The Next Morning

**A/N I know it's been awhile but I'm still not use to a real 9-5 job haha. As always and probably forever I do not own Criminal Minds**

* * *

Spencer woke up in sheer terror. The room he was in was unfamiliar and completely dark, and his protector was nowhere in sight. Spencer longed to call out for him but his body was frozen in fear. He desperately scanned the room trying to figure out what this horrible place was, but not having his glasses and not knowing where they were was seriously hindering the process. Spencer sat up in his new bed for the next couple of hours in paralyzing fear of the darkness and unknown surrounding him.

* * *

Morgan woke early in the morning. He looked towards his clock and realized it wasn't even 5 yet. He was about to turn back over and fall asleep again but something nagged at his gut. He had an odd feeling something was wrong, and as an agent he knew to listen to his gut. So Morgan got up and made a quick sweep of all locks on windows and doors. Finding everything locked up tight he proceeded to check on Spencer. Morgan opened the door to his son's room making sure to be quiet. Expecting to see the small child fast asleep, finding the extreme terror filled face staring back at him made Morgan jump.

"Spencer!" he exclaimed rushing to the boy's bed. Spencer immediately jumped into the agent's arms, crying hysterically. "Shhh, baby. It's ok. I'm here" Morgan rocked the boy, comforting him. Morgan shifted slightly to be able to turn on the side table lamp, illuminating the dark room.

After a few more minutes, Spencer's soft voice broke through the air. It shook from residual crying and fear, "You… l-left…. I-I was….a-a…lone."

Morgan's heart broke. The fear and panic dripped from the boy's voice caused Morgan to feel immense guilt for having left Spencer all alone. It didn't matter how much progress the boy had made, it was a stupid move. "Oh Spencer, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm here now. You're not alone."

"W-why d-did you…. l-leave me?" Spencer asked. He was still clutching at Morgan crying into his protector's neck.

"Buddy I am so sorry. I never even thought about it. I am so sorry. You fell asleep during your Aunt Penny's story and well I just never thought about when you woke up. I am so sorry. Spencer I promise this will never happen again. I will never leave you" Morgan moved so that Spencer would be looking at his face "Spencer I need you to understand something though: You are never alone. Even if I'm not physically with you, I'm right here" Morgan pointed to the boy's heart "When you are scared just think of me. Think of how much I love you. Ok?"

Spencer nodded, lowering his head back down into to Morgan's shoulder. Morgan continued to hug and soothe the child. After another couple of minutes Spencer spoke, "Can I sleep w-with you?" he asked.

"Ya of course buddy. In my bed or do you want me to stay with you in here?" Morgan asked.

Spencer didn't respond though. Morgan waited for an answer. "Spencer?" he asked looking down at the boy, only to find him fast asleep. Morgan smiled and stood lifting the boy with him. He made his way back into his room and laid down on his bed settling Spencer on his chest. The two fell asleep much like the first few nights back in Vegas.

* * *

The next time Spencer woke, he felt no fear only warmth. He was wrapped up in his protector's arms, safe and sound. He could feel the steady heartbeat beneath his head, and hear the calm even breaths coming from above. Spencer settled in closer and enjoyed the moment.

Morgan woke with a familiar weight on his chest. He tightened his hold on the small boy as he moved to roll over placing Spencer next to him in the bed. Morgan could tell Spencer was awake from the boy's uneven breathing, but Spencer had yet to open his eyes. Morgan glanced at the clock and realized they had to get moving to make it to Rossi's on time.

"Mornin' Baby Boy, time to get up" Morgan spoke softly, nudging Spencer. The boy groaned and rolled into Morgan's body, resettling as close as he could. Morgan smiled at his actions, "Come on Buddy, don't you want to meet everyone? And don't forget about Clooney we still need to pick him up." At that Spencer's eyes snapped open. He launched himself out of Morgan's arms and began pouncing on the agent.

"Come on! Get up!" Spencer cried a large smile plastered on his face. Morgan smiled at the boy's eagerness. He quickly got up and scooped the boy into his arms, tickling him in the process.

As Spencer laughed, Morgan spoke, "Alright, you mister need to go get dressed while I make us some breakfast. Then we can go get Clooney and get him settled before we head out ok?" Spencer nodded promptly.

* * *

Spencer waited patiently outside the neighbor's door. In just a few moments he would be meeting Clooney, hopefully a new friend to play with. Spencer had always wanted a pet, he explained such to Morgan.

He turned to tell Morgan yet again, "Statistically children in dog-owning families have more traditional values, better academic achievement, and greater respect for their parents."

"That's nice Spencer" Morgan replied with a smile.

"Uh huh, and there are studies that show pet-ownership can lead to medical improvements as well. For example-" Spencer stopped abruptly when the door opened.

"Hi Angie thanks for watching Cloon for so long" Morgan greeted the young women.

"Not a problem, we love having him around. He is such a good boy" the women, Angie responded.

"That's good, so this here is Spencer" Morgan introduced the boy, "I'm in the process of adopting him which is why I needed you to watch Clooney a little longer."

"Well that is wonderful! Hello Spencer it is great to meet you" Angie spoke giving the boy a wave. Spencer returned the wave but didn't speak.

"Alright well let me go get Clooney, be right back" Angie called as she rushed back into the house. Moments later she returned with a German Shepard on a blue leash. The dog greeted his master warmly before turning to investigate the small boy.

"Clooney, Spencer. Spencer, Clooney" Morgan introduced the two. Dropping to one knee Morgan put one arm around Spencer and one arm held his dog. "Now hold out your hand so he can sniff it" Morgan instructed. Clooney sniffed Spencer's outstretched hand before licking it enthusiastically. Morgan and Spencer smiled.

"Well look at that, Clooney likes you!" Angie exclaimed. "Took me a few hundred doggie treats before the beast wouldn't bark at me!"

Morgan laughed, "Aw come on he loves you now and that's what counts" Morgan argued, "but it's great Clooney loves you already" Morgan said turning to his son. Spencer was all giggles as he tried to pet the dog without getting licked too much.

Morgan let Spence play with Clooney while he discussed logistics with Angie. A few minutes later the three were headed back home.

* * *

Stopping at a red light, Morgan turned to pull Clooney away from Spencer. The two of them would not stop playing around and it was getting distracting. Morgan had not planned to bring the dog but at Spencer's insistence and two sets of puppy dog eyes how could he say no?

"Clooney sit!" Morgan commanded. He then turned to Spencer, "Buddy come on, we have to settle down because I need to pay attention to the road ok?"

Spencer nodded, "Sorry" he mumbled. Then when Morgan had turned back to the road to continue driving Spencer began a ramble about accidents, "10% of all injury crashes in 2011 were reported as distraction-affected crashes. This number…."

Morgan listened to his son's information, wondered where in the world the boy had read it. He knew Spencer had some sort of photographic memory. There was just no other explanation of the boy's rambles. Morgan and Garcia had talked all about it the night before. They discussed getting Spencer tested in put into a proper school to fit all his needs. Garcia had even brought up private tutoring and home school if it turned out Spencer was really as smart as he seemed. Morgan continued thinking about such things as Spencer rambled on. Eventually they arrived at Rossi's.

Morgan got his boys out of the car. He had Clooney on a leash and Spencer on his hip. They walked up to the front door but before Morgan could ring the bell the door opened.

"Good afternoon" Rossi greeted. Spencer tightened his grip on Morgan and hid his face. He remembered the man from the hospital, but he was still frightened. "Oh, come now Spencer you remember me right?" Rossi asked.

Spencer pulled his face from Morgan's body and nodded hesitantly. "That's it Spencer, Rossi here is a good guy ok? Now let's get inside and you can see the rest of the good guys" Morgan said as he walked through the door.

"Clooney can go in the back with Mudgie if you want. Everyone else is in the front room, I'll let them know you're here so just come on back when you get Clooney settled" Rossi instructed.

"Will do" Morgan called as he made his way to the backyard. After letting the dog out Morgan made his way to the front room with Spencer. Upon entering the room all conversations died down.

"Um hey guys" Morgan greeted. The group all said their own hellos and good afternoons. Morgan decided it was best to reintroduce everyone to Spencer while he introduced the new faces as well. "Hey buddy can you say hi to everyone?" Morgan asked the boy, jostling him slightly. "You remember Aunt Penny huh? And there's Miss JJ and Emily. Next to Miss JJ is her husband Will and their son Henry. Over there is Hotch. Remember he gave you those nice Lego sets? And that is his son Jack. Lastly sitting next to Aunt Penny is Kevin." Spencer took in each name and face. He quietly began judging the level of safety he felt from each person. Overall he deemed they all relatively safe but was weary of Will and Kevin.

Garcia was the first to speak up, "Come over here sweetie and meet Henry and Jack." Spencer looked up at Morgan for permission who responded by walking them over and sitting down right next to Garcia.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was freely running around the backyard with Henry, Jack and the dogs. Morgan watched the group with amazement. Hotch and JJ walked over to Morgan.

"It's amazing to watch huh?" Hotch asked. Morgan jumped slightly in surprise but nodded his agreement.

"Crazy how much he was grown from that scared little boy in that closet" JJ commented.

"Yes he has grown a lot. He trusts me now, loves me. He's open to other people but it's only been a little over a week. He is far from better" Morgan paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "I forget his issues sometimes because of how much he has progressed. I really screwed up last night." Morgan continued to tell them about his mistake the previous night.

Hotch and JJ nodded in understanding. "Morgan, let me tell you that it does get better. Jack, after Haley, had trouble as well. He still does, but I think the first Christmas was my first big screw up." Hotch paused. Morgan had turned his full attention to his boss. Never before had he seen Hotch so open about his life. JJ was engrossed as well. "Jack was so excited about the holiday. It surprised me that he would be like that all things considered, so I played along." Hotch paused again taking a deep breath before continuing. "Then Christmas morning came. Jack searched the house endlessly for his mother, screaming and crying that Santa didn't exist, that it wasn't fair, that he had been so good." Hotch stopped again this time clearing his throat and blinking the tears away.

JJ had let her tears fall, while Morgan was just as choked up as Hotch. This was the first anyone, maybe other than Rossi, had heard about Hotch's struggles after Haley. After a few moments Hotch continued, "I'm just saying that I understand making that mistake so don't beat yourself up ok? And if you ever need any help, I'm here. The team's here."

Morgan placed a hand on Hotch's shoulder and looked back at the kids playing so freely, "Thanks Hotch." JJ let the boys have their moment before rushing in to hug each of them tightly. She then excused herself to go fix her makeup. "Come on, let's go see how Will and Rossi are doing with our food" Morgan called to his boss, easily switching back into casual conversation.

* * *

**A/N I'll try and get out more about Rossi's party tomorrow. Oh and I have decided not to add Beth I think it's just too much to try and add, but I reserve the right to change my mind later :) Any ideas or anything at all please leave a review :)**

**P.S All information used by Spencer was found at**

****** shine. yahoo. com parenting/ positive-side-effects-of-pet-ownership-for-childre n-2555998 .html**


	20. Will or William

**A/N Wow I must really like you guys today :) Here is Chapter 20! Wow I never thought I would write this much, I mean over 37,000 words with 209 reviews, 331 followers and 193 favorites. It is just amazing. So thank you all! As always I own nothing and no one recognizable.**

* * *

Spencer was so happy. Henry and Jack accepted him immediately. They had been playing with the dogs for a while and now were coloring with sidewalk chalk.

"P'cer geen peas" Henry called out Spencer. Spencer smiled at the toddler, finding the boy funny. Spencer handed over a green piece of chalk. "No geen!" Henry cried. Spencer was confused he handed the boy the green chalk. Henry sidestepped Spencer and picked up the blue chalk.

Spencer laughed, of course the toddler didn't know his colors properly. "No Henry that's blue" Spencer explained.

"Boo?" Henry asked, head cocked in confusion.

"Yes blue" Spencer repeated.

"And this one is red" Jack said holding up the red chalk.

"Red!" Henry cried lunging for the piece. Spencer laughed as Henry took the piece from Jack. "Red!" He cried again shoving the piece into Spencer's hands.

"Yes red" Spencer confirmed. Henry smiled and walked back to his drawing. Spencer smiled over at Jack, "He's really loud" he commented.

"Yup" Jack said popping the p. They both laughed and continued on their respective pictures.

* * *

Garcia was in hysterics watching the scene play out before her. She tried to quiet her squeals as to not disturb the boys. Jack had looked up at her but the other two were clueless. She gave the Jack a smile before turning to find Morgan.

"My new Sugar Daddy" she called out, earning her a chuckle from Morgan and an exasperated look from Kevin.

"Ya girl?" Morgan questioned.

"Oh sweetie your baby genius is a total cutie. He and Jack are teaching Henry his colors!" Garcia gushed.

"Aw that's adorable" JJ and Emily cooed.

"Right?" Garcia responded.

"I'm just glad Spencer is coming out of his shell. I mean he's never been around anyone other than William and William's victims" Morgan said somberly.

The rest of the team quieted down. Garcia was the one to speak up, "Well none of that matters. My Spency is adorable and is playing so nicely with the boys, so no more depressing talk" She declared with a foot stamp.

"Easy Baby Girl, all happy talk from now on ok?" Morgan said raising his hands in surrender.

"My Spency?" Rossi asked eyebrows raised.

"Well any baby of Derek's is a baby of mine" Garcia replied with a smile. Kevin took a deep breath with that comment. He knew they were broken up, but it still bothered him.

Rossi laughed at the comment as did the rest of the team.

Will broke up the laughter, "Alright y'all food is served!" he declared. "Let me go wrangle up dem youngins" he called over his shoulder as he walked off to the boys.

* * *

Spencer was coloring a Star Wars scene, though it was not part of any movie. Instead Spencer was drawing a scene from one of Morgan's Jedi Derek stories. It depicted Princess Ellie safe with Jedi Derek and the Prince of Darkness defeated on the ground. He was just finishing Ellie's dress when he saw a flash in the corner of his eyes. Turning he saw Henry color all over the Prince of Darkness.

"Henry no!" Spencer cried.

Henry looked startled but continued to color over the chalk drawing.

"Henry!" a loud sharp voice cut over Spencer. Instantly he was in fear that was a punishment voice if he had ever heard one. One look at Henry's guilty and fearful face convinced Spencer. He knew Henry was in trouble, and the boy didn't really do anything bad. Spencer wasn't going to let him get hurt because of him.

"No!" He cried as he jumped up in a protective stance in front of the toddler. "Get away! Daddy! Daddy! He's gunna hurt Henry!"

Will instinctively shrunk back with hands raised in surrender, "Whoa, Spencer-" he tried but was interrupted.

"No! Stay away! Daddy!" Spencer called even louder. Morgan was immediately at the boy's side.

"Whoa Spencer, what's wrong?" he asked in rushed concern.

Spencer pushed Morgan to face Will, "He's gunna hurt Henry but Henry didn't do anything wrong!" Spencer snarled. "Go get him like William. Go get him!"

"Whoa there Spencer. You need to calm down first. Ok? Deep breaths" Morgan explained. He had no idea on where to start explaining the difference in the situations. "Spencer first off, Will is a good guy ok? He would never hurt Henry. He-"

"No!" Spencer interrupted. "He used the voice. That voice…. it- No and Henry was scared and- No! He is just like William! Go get him!"

"Spencer please you need to calm down" Morgan tried again. Spencer was not listening any longer. His protector wasn't listening to him, so he desperately scanned the yard for the next safest option. His eyes landed on Hotch. Yes the man was scary looking but he was nice to Spencer. Maybe he would help.

Breaking out of Morgan's grip Spencer ran to Hotch, "Get him!" he called pointing at Will, "He's bad! Go save Henry!"

Hotch bent down to Spencer's level. Everyone was now completely engrossed in watching the scene before them. No one moved save Henry who was oblivious to Spencer's outburst and Morgan who had begun to make his way to Hotch and Spencer.

"Spencer" Hotch began in a soft tone, "Spencer it's ok. Henry is safe. No one is going to hurt him."

Spencer shook his head vehemently, "No, William is gunna get him. William's bad, stop him. Please!"

Hotch noticed the name switch and it worried him. Spencer was projecting his father onto Will and his own younger self onto Henry. Hotch tried again to soothe the boy, "No Henry is safe. You're safe too. No one-"

"No! Why won't you do anything? Please!" Spencer interrupted. He was getting frustrated and angry. He was breathing hard and couldn't quite take a full breath. He noticed it was harder to pay attention to what was going on. His vision was becoming blurry and Hotch's voice seemed to be coming to him from underwater.

"Spencer you need to breathe slowly" Hotch tried to instruct the boy. Then suddenly Spencer passed out, Hotch caught him and gently placed the boy on the ground.

"Spencer!" Morgan cried running the rest of the way to his son and boss.

"Morgan it's alright" Hotch began, "He just worked himself up and couldn't breathe. He'll come around soon. I would worry more about his emotional needs now instead of physical."

Morgan nodded, "Was it a flashback?" he asked.

"No I think something Will did spark a connection to William Reid thus making Henry a younger version of Spencer that the boy needed to protect. When you didn't comply with what Spencer needed he sought out me, but over worked himself to the point of passing out" Hotch explained.

Morgan sat down and lifted his son into his arms, "So what do I do?" he asked desperately.

"That's something only you know how to do. When he comes to you have to calm him first. Make him feel safe again and then explain what happened."

"Thanks" Morgan breathed out. Morgan shifted on the ground making himself more comfortable.

"I'll get everyone back inside to give you guys some privacy. I'll explain what happened as well" Hotch said.

"Thanks" Morgan replied. Hotch gave him a nod and returned back to the rest of the team.

* * *

"Are my babies ok?" Garcia asked tears in her eyes.

"Why don't we all go inside and we can talk about it in there. I think Morgan and Spencer need a moment or two alone" Hotch explained without answering Garcia's question. The team nodded and began making their way inside. JJ picked up Henry while Emily gathered Jack. Hotch gave one last look at Morgan and Spencer before following the others inside.

_"Any child you take for your own becomes your own if you give of yourself to that child." Dale Evans_


	21. Explanation

******EDIT 8/16/13**

**A/N So I guess the quote at the end confused some people, sorry about that. I just like that quote and was trying to fit it in like the show does with quotes. Kind of odd to start that on Chapter 20 but oh well :) Alright this one is really short but here you go. As always I own nada, zilch, nil, nothing! :(**

* * *

Spencer was in a haze. He felt funny, like in a dream that he was trying to wake up from but something kept pulling him back into sleep. Spencer finally broke free from the grip of sleep. In a jerking motion he shot upright only to be held back down again. Spencer fought hard against this new grip on him until a voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Spencer! It's okay. You're safe" Morgan assured his son. With wide eyes Spencer came back to reality. He stared at Morgan with questioning eyes. Morgan sensed the question and spoke, "You passed out buddy. You got really worked up, hyperventilated and passed out, but it's all okay now."

"Henry?" Spencer asked in a whisper.

Morgan's heart ached at the broken sounding whisper, "Henry is just fine. He-"

Spencer interrupted Morgan's explanation by throwing himself out of the agent's arms. Spencer stood shakily and glared at the sitting man, "You didn't listen" he declared angrily. "You didn't listen" he repeated less in anger and more in confusion.

Morgan sighed, "Yes and I'm sorry. Spencer I need to talk to you about what happened okay?" Morgan paused waiting for acknowledgement form Spencer. Getting a slight nod Morgan continued, "Can you tell me what happened? Calmly though okay? We don't want you to get really worked up again."

Spencer again gave a slight nod before speaking, "I was coloring with the chalk, a picture from one of your stories. I was finishing Princess Ellie's dress when Henry came over. He started coloring over the Prince of Darkness and I yelled at him to stop. That's when William yelled." Spencer shivered when he said William. "That voice- it's uh the mad voice, the punishment voice." Spencer stopped again, Morgan longed to hold the boy close and never let go but he knew it was best to let him finish. "Henry is too young for that voice. Mommy use to protect me from that voice but then she was gone and Miss JJ didn't do anything and I was there are I wanted him to stop but then you didn't listen and Hotch didn't listen. You guys are good guys and you didn't listen…"

"Whoa buddy, deep breaths okay?" Morgan stopped Spencer to calm him down. Morgan drew the boy into his arms, "It's okay buddy. It's okay." Morgan held onto the boy until he calmed down. "Spencer I know I didn't handle that situation well and I'm sorry. Now I need to explain to you something okay?" Morgan felt a nod against his chest so he continued, "William Reid, your biological father is a bad man. Will LaMontagne, Henry's father is a good man. They are two very different people okay?" Morgan could sense Spencer's objection so he continued, "Spencer I know that voice that Will used to scold Henry scared you but Will was not going to hurt Henry. When children do something bad it is okay for parents to punish them." Morgan felt Spencer tense and try and wiggle out of Morgan's arms. Morgan held tight and spoke again, "But that punishment should be fair and nonviolent. William Reid was wrong in all possible ways okay? Will LaMontagne was only going to tell Henry that it's wrong to color on other people's drawings and to say he was sorry."

Morgan sighed and moved Spencer to look him in the eye, "I know it's tough to understand Buddy but William Reid was a bad man and not every parent is like him. Will LaMontagne is a good parent. He loves Henry so much and would never hurt him like William Reid hurt you."

Spencer's eyes had begun to water long before but now the tears spilled over. Morgan drew him back into his arms, "It's okay buddy. It's all okay."

After a few minutes of crying, a little on Morgan's part as well, Spencer spoke up, "Can we talk to William, or I mean Will?"

Morgan smiled at his son, "Yes why don't we head in and we can talk to him and Henry too."

* * *

"Spencer I'm sorry if I scared you" Will began, "I would never dare hurt Henry or you in any way and I am so sorry if you felt like that." Will paused looking thoughtful then continued, "I am happy that you were so protective of Henry. I know you will be a good friend to him."

Spencer looked a tad stunned at Will's words, so Morgan responded for him, "It's alright Will we discussed the difference in parents and that you love Henry a lot and would never hurt him. You were only trying to scold Henry and explain what he had done wrong."

"That's true Spencer. I saw Henry color all over your pictures. I was going to make him apologize for ruining your drawings. Actually, Henry do you have something to say to Spencer?" will asked looking at his son.

"I sorry I messt up your color P'cer" Henry said in a small guilty voice.

Spencer looked at the small boy, he didn't look hurt but he did look sorry. "It's okay" he told the boy.

Henry's face lit up at that and he leaped up to give Spencer a hug. "No sad no more?" Henry asked.

"No sad" Spencer responded. Morgan and Will smiled at their sons. Henry ran off to join Jack in a game with Garcia. After he left Spencer turned back to Will, "I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying you were going to hurt Henry. Daddy explained that you're not like William Reid, that's my biological father, though I do find it coincidental that you share the first name. I know you aren't like him. I just got scared."

"It's okay Spencer. I am so sorry I scared you. I never meant to do that. I want you to know though that I am a good guy okay? William was a bad guy, Will is a good guy?" Will smiled at Spencer and Spencer returned a small smile of his own. Morgan's heart warmed at the interaction. He knew that this was only the first of many discussions on the difference between William Reid and other parents, and he hope he was prepared for them.

_"Love is the chain whereby to bind a child to its parents."_

_Abraham Lincoln_


	22. Clooney and Garcia: The Two Best Friends

**EDIT 8/16/13**

**A/N Thank you all for everything. Never thought this would ever get to this point. :) As always I own nothing.**

* * *

Morgan lay awake that night with Spencer asleep next to him and Clooney at the foot of the bed. Bedtime was slightly difficult with the excitement of the day at Rossi's, and the fear of abandonment Morgan had sparked in Spencer the previous night. As a result Spencer refused to sleep in his own room. Morgan could hardly deny the child when he asked to sleep with him.

Morgan couldn't sleep. His thoughts swirled around everything he needed to do for his son. He had less than one week left of leave and then he would be back at work. There was a lot to do: set Spencer up with a doctor, a dentist, a psychologist, get the boy tested for school, enrolled in school or some other educational situation, discuss his job with the boy, get in touch with Virginia social services, finalize the adoption, and other little things.

Morgan let out a sigh and began planning tomorrow. He would spend the morning getting Spencer completely settled and comfortable in their home, explaining where everything was and such. Then he would find suitable doctors for Spencer. Tomorrow was a big day of logistics. If he was lucky Morgan might even have time to look around at getting Spencer tested for school.

* * *

Morgan woke up to a weight on his chest. When he opened his eyes he found the soft brown eyes of his son looking at him. It looked like the boy had woken up first and decided to sit on the agent's chest and wait for him to wake.

"Good morning" Morgan mumbled through a yawn.

"Hi" Spencer said sitting up. He began fidgeting as if stalling for some reason. Morgan picked up on this and questioned.

"What's up little bit?" he asked through another yawn.

"Um well I, uh, I was wondering, um ifIcouldcallmymomtoday?" Spencer finally stuttered out.

"I'm sorry buddy I don't speak Spencer fluently yet" Morgan replied.

Spencer looked confused for a second. "There is no recognized language called Spencer. How could you be fluent in a language that isn't recognized?"

Morgan laughed, "Never mind Buddy. Can you repeat what you asked?"

"Oh um well I was wondering if I could call my mom?" Spencer asked again not exactly at a normal speed, but slow enough that Morgan could understand him.

"Of course Buddy. It's a little early now but we can call later on today. Maybe around lunch time if that's okay with you?" Morgan replied. Spencer nodded his head and smiled. "Well now that that's settled we can go get us some breakfast and get on with our day. We have so much to do" Morgan explained. Spencer hopped off of Morgan and raced to the door.

"Come on" he called as he got to the door. Morgan smiled and got up to follow his son.

* * *

"Spencer please put the book down and go get dressed" Morgan called over his shoulder as he made his way to the front door. He couldn't even begin to guess who would be ringing his doorbell at 7:45 in the morning. He had just finished cleaning up breakfast dishes when the doorbell rang.

"Coming" Morgan called as the bell rang for the second time. Finally reaching the door, he peered through the peephole and muttered to himself in surprise. Opening the door he exclaimed, "Baby Girl what are you doing here? You're going to be late."

"Oh pish I got time" Garcia said slapping Morgan playfully on the arm. Morgan laughed and Garcia continued, "Now I only have a few minutes before I really am late so here" she said as she shoved folders into his hands.

"What are these?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"These are the files on the top are all the information I could come up with on the leading doctors, dentists, and psychiatrists, and the last file is the private testing center in DC run by George Washington University. They not only provide testing but also counseling so you can discuss school options for my baby. Speaking of which where is my little sunshine this morning? Were you guys sleeping? Oh dear I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake up my precious baby white chocolate." Garcia was beginning to babble.

"Whoa Baby Girl it's fine we were already up. Actually Spencer should be getting dressed right now. Wait now baby white chocolate?" Morgan asked.

Garcia laughed shyly, "Well he's your baby and you're my dark chocolate stud. He's part of the chocolate family, but of the white chocolate variety" she explained.

Morgan just shook his head and laughed, "What am I going to do with you? But seriously Garcia this is great. You have saved me so much time and effort."

"No problem" Garcia said reaching up to give Morgan a kiss on the cheek. Morgan leaned down to meet her and give her a hug. "Alright I'll be in my way give Spencer my love" she said breaking the embrace.

"Will do, drive safe" Morgan called after her. Chuckling he closed the door and looked over the files. Garcia had done a lot of work for them. "Spencer? Morgan called out, "Spencer bud you ready?"

Spencer came bounding into the room followed by Clooney. He was dressed and ready to go. "Yup! All ready" he reported.

Morgan smiled down at his son, "Well that's great but I gotta read up on these files here first so give me twenty minutes okay?"

Spencer nodded, "Can I take Clooney out back?" he asked.

"Of course Bud, just put on a jacket ok?" Morgan replied. He then moved into the kitchen so he could read over the files all the while looking out the back window to watch his boys.

"Alright which one of you is first?" Morgan muttered to himself as he looked over the files.

* * *

Meanwhile Spencer was out in the backyard with Clooney. The two were playing fetch. Spencer would throw Clooney his ball and Clooney would run and retrieve the ball dropping it at the boy's feet. Spencer couldn't throw the ball very far but Clooney didn't seem to mind. After five minutes Spencer's arm began to ache.

"Clooney!" Spencer called the dog over to him. Spencer sat down against the lone tree and patted the ground next to him. Clooney sat and snuggled up to Spencer's side. Spencer leaned back against the tree and began petting Clooney. "I'm going to call my mom today" he told the dog, "I wrote her a letter this morning before Daddy woke up. I don't know if I should just read her my letter or mail it and talk about other things." Spencer looked down at the dog who just looked back at him.

Spencer laughed to himself, "I know that you most likely do not understand what I'm saying nor will respond, but it's nice to talk to something living. I use to talk to myself a lot, back with William. I had no one to talk to, well other than myself. William never talked much, the ladies only cried." Spencer grew somber, his voice trailing off. Clooney picked up on this and snuggled closer, placing his head in the boy's lap. Spencer looked at his new dog and friend with a faint smile, "I guess I still am talking to myself but not really because I'm talking to you now Clooney." Spencer finished his smile growing.

"Spencer, Clooney come on inside" Spencer heard Morgan call out to them.

"Thanks for listening Cloon, come on let's get inside" Spencer said while getting up. Clooney followed the boy back into the house, never moving more than six inches from him; maybe the dog could tell that Spencer needed a friend to lean on.

_"The best remedy for those who are afraid, lonely or unhappy is to go outside, somewhere where they can be quiet, alone with the heavens and nature."_  
_Anne Frank_


	23. Time Moves too Fast

**A/N Here we are, finally! I'm trying to speed up the timeline, but every time I try I get stuck on a cute conversation between Spencer and someone or Morgan and someone, or Morgan and Spencer. Don't worry I've got a lot more material, it'll take some time though. As per usual I know nothing.**

* * *

The next few days went by quickly for the two. Morgan found a suitable doctor and dentist for Spencer as well as a notable child psychologist that specialized in abused children. He scheduled vaccination and general checkup appointments with the pediatrician, a general checkup and cleaning with the dentist and discussed biweekly sessions with the psychologist. His calendar was starting to fill up with Spencer related appointments. Morgan still needed to do so much more for the boy. His thoughts were circling around the different things when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Derek sweetie can you move a little? I need to get by."

"Oh ya. Sorry Momma" he replied shifting so he was no longer blocking the doorway.

"It's fine honey but stop spacing out in the doorway and go join the rest of your friends and family in the backyard" Fran told him. His mother had flown in that morning to help out. It was Friday afternoon and he would return to work Monday bright and early. Currently Garcia, JJ, Will, Henry, Hotch and Jack were out in his backyard with Clooney and Spencer. Morgan noticed Spencer's wariness of Will but his son was still polite. He smiled at the children who were playing with Clooney, and the dog never looked happier.

"Honey? Are you listening to me?" his mother asked touching Morgan's arm.

"Oh what? Um sorry Momma I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?" Morgan turned to face his mother.

"I was saying to go and get your butt outside and be a good host" Fran smiled.

"Yes Momma" he replied and obediently went out to his friends. He walked up to join Will and Hotch's conversation. The two were standing near the tree keeping an eye on the children while Garcia and JJ gossiped at the picnic table near the house.

"Hey guys" Morgan greeted. Will and Hotch turned to welcome him, each saying their own hello.

"You ready for work Monday?" Hotch asked.

"Ya I got everything that I needed to get done for Spencer yesterday, even got my mom to come and help him transition" Morgan replied.

"Well seems like Spencer will do ok, but what about you?" Will asked. "I can understand the unwillingness to leave your child."

"Ya same here. It gets harder as they get older too" Hotch added.

"Ya I really don't know how I'll be with that. I mean I've only spent a few hours away from him at a time, and even then it was only because he was napping" Morgan responded with a slight grimace.

Will clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry man, I can't say it gets easier per say but it gets less hard."

Hotch and Morgan laugh, "Ya I agree with Will, even if his wording is interesting. I mean it's not easy to leave Jack but I manage. To be honest I think being away so much makes me a more attentive parent when I am with him." Hotch paused to think, "Take his soccer team for example. I was asked to coach for one reason only: I was the only parent not on a cell phone or other device. I was actually watching my child play."

"Ya I mean look at JJ, she calls us every night she can while out on a case to read Henry his bedtime story" Will added.

"Ya but that just may be because you all are amazing parents" Morgan smirked.

"Well that's true, and now we dub you into the amazing parents club" Will said in a mock serous tone clapping a Morgan on the shoulder.

Hotch laughed, "Ya welcome to the club!"

Morgan laughed along with Will and Hotch, "Thanks guys." Just then Garcia and JJ joined the men. JJ took Will's arm and Garcia stood between Hotch and Morgan.

"So Morgan what school is little Spence going to attend?" JJ asked.

"Oh yes do tell me what you decided to do with the boy genius!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Is he really a genius? Did you get him tested?" Hotch inquired.

"Well yes I did get him tested. As I've already told Baby Girl here, Spencer scored really high like above 160 high." Morgan paused to allow the news to settle.

"Wow that's crazy!" JJ cried.

"Impressive" Hotch commented.

Garcia and Will were both silent. Garcia because she already knew the news and was waiting for Morgan to continue and Will because he was still in shock.

"Yup, turns out my boy is a little Einstein. The testing center can only gauge a certain range for children and he scored in the above 160. As he gets older they can more accurately narrow down his IQ or so they told me" he smiled.

"Well what about school then?" Garcia pounced.

Morgan put his hands up in surrender, "Whoa there Baby Girl. I'm getting to it." Garcia stood back patently waiting for him to continue. "So I talked to a counselor they have at the center and she suggested a private tutor for Spencer given first his intelligence and second his situation at not having been to a proper school before. She also suggested I get him involved with other children to help him socially adjust to school whenever I decided when and where to send him."

"That sounds like a well thought out and good plan for him" Hotch noted.

"Ya but man is that gunna cost a lot" Will exclaimed. "Ouch" he cried as JJ smacked his arm.

"Don't you worry about it my boy" a voice spoke up from behind the group, "Uncle Dave here can afford it." Rossi and Fran walked up to join the group.

"No, Rossi that is more than generous but I can't accept the money" Morgan tried to explain.

Rossi clapped Morgan on the shoulder and shook his head, "Nonsense, you can and will accept it. Come on I have no children of my own to dote on, and my wealth is being wasted. Besides it's either paying for a genius's education or buying more useless crap for myself." The team all laughed at that.

Morgan was about to respond when Fran cut in, "Well it looks like you've made an excellent point Mr. Rossi and my son would happily accept the money to pay for my grandbaby's education."

"Momma" Morgan groaned, then turning back to Rossi, "I guess my mom still speaks for me. We can discuss logistics later." The team continues to laugh and joke about Fran's input and Rossi's offer until they hear barking and growls from Clooney.

The adults all turn at the sound, the team and Will all had hands at their hips as if they were wearing their guns. Luckily for the squirrel that Clooney had cornered the agents had all left their guns either at home or in their cars.

"Clooney No! Bad dog!" Spencer screamed. "Leave the squirrel alone!" Henry and Jack were standing by Spencer with worried faces.

"Clooney down boy! House now!" Morgan commanded his dog. Clooney stopped barking, raised his head at his master then walked slowly towards the house and sat his but down right outside the backdoor waiting to be let in. Morgan turned to Jack, "Hey buddy can you go let Clooney in?" he asked. Jack quickly ran to do what he was told.

"Hey you ok Spencer?" he asked his son.

Spencer looked up at Morgan with wide eyes, "Uh ya, Clooney was just so mean. He was scaring that poor squirrel."

"It's ok buddy, Clooney was just doing what any dog does" Morgan gave Spencer a smile, "I bet you could tell me some interesting facts about dogs and situations like this, huh?"

Spencer eyes twinkled as he spoke about the endless facts he had read from books and other reading materials. Morgan scooped his boy up and carried him back to the others. The entire time Spencer did not stop talking. The others listened intently adding nods and smiles at the appropriate times.

Morgan stopped to look around the group mid-ramble. Will had lifted Henry to his shoulders, the boy placing his head on his father's sleepy eyes drooping. JJ stood to Will's left holding his arm affectionately. Hotch stood to the right of Will with Jack at his feet. Jack was in front of Hotch, leaning back into him. Hotch was stroking a hand through his son's hair lovingly. Garcia stood next to Morgan, her arm resting on Spencer's back, while his mother was on the other side of him with Rossi right next to her.

Morgan looked at the people around him, his family with loving and thankful eyes. He truly was blessed to have each and every one of them. He turned back to his son and listened to the end of his speech.

* * *

The weekend passed too quickly for Spencer. He didn't want Morgan to leave him. Intellectually he understood that his new father needed to work and that he would come back home but emotionally he didn't understand it at all. Sunday night was the outpouring of all these emotions.

"Spencer time for bed" Morgan called out to his son. Spencer had been dreading bedtime. He knew that when he woke up his dad would be off to work and he'd be stuck at home. He'd have Nana Morgan but even she wasn't the same as having his dad.

"Five more minutes" Spencer called back. "Please" he added with his cutest voice.

"Fine but those five minutes are to be spent in your bed with a story" Morgan said as he went to go pick up his son. Spencer giggled as Morgan threw him over his shoulder and carried him to bed.

Morgan flew Spencer around pretending to be an airplane, "Deploying landing gear" he said as he circled closer to the boy's bed. "Uh oh looks like were coming in too fast, prepare for emergency landing!" Morgan cried as he tossed Spencer on the bed. Spencer shrieked and giggled, loving every minute of their playtime.

"Again!" Spencer demanded, lifting his arms to be picked up.

Morgan shook his head, "Nope this airplane is grounded until morning. Now come on get in bed and I'll tell you a story." Spencer pouted but did as he was told. Once fully tucked in Morgan asked, "Sir Daniel or Jedi Derek?"

"Um can you read to me instead?" Spencer asked biting his lip. Morgan picked up on the nervous habit and catalogued it in his mind.

"Oh sure which one Buddy?" he asked never showing his surprise.

"The Parliament of Fowls, my mom use to read it to me" Spencer answered. Morgan nodded understanding that Spencer needed something from his mother tonight. As he walked over to the bookshelf to retrieve the book Spencer continued to talk, "Did you know that it's widely considered as the first Valentine's poem?"

"No I didn't but thanks for informing me. Maybe I'll read it to my next Valentine's date?" Morgan said smirking.

"No!" Spencer cried grabbing the book from Morgan, "No! It's my mom's and mine. You can't do that!"

"Whoa Spencer calm down I was just joking" Morgan explained, "I'm sorry, I would never try and steal what you and your mom share. Calm down Spencer, I'm sorry."

Spencer made a noncommittal sound, holding the book tighter to his chest. He laid back down and rolled onto his side away from Morgan.

"Oh come on Buddy, I'm so sorry" Morgan tried. He put his hand on Spencer's shoulder, rolling him onto his back. "Spencer what's really wrong?"

Morgan saw as his son's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know. I mean I just feel all confused and angry and sad and you're not being nice and Nana Fran isn't the same as you and it's not fair. I just got you and you're leaving. I mean I know you're not really leaving but it's still not fair and… and…" Spencer faded off into complete heart wrenching sobs.

"Oh Spencer" Morgan spoke softy, gathering his son into his arms, rocking him softy. Morgan whispered soft reassurances to Spencer until the boy calmed. He was still crying but not as hard. "Shhh, Baby Boy it's ok" Morgan soothed. "Ready to talk?" he asked a few minutes later. Spencer gave a small nod so Morgan continued, "I know that you are really smart and that you understand that I have to work. I know that you understand and maybe that's why this is even harder on you."

Spencer looked up at that, nodding. "Uh huh. I mean I know you have to go but I don't want you to. I'm mad at you for trying to leave, and sad that you are and just I'm all confused." Spencer admitted.

"It's ok baby. You're allowed to feel different things. I'm not happy about going to work either, I would rather just play all day with you" Morgan gave his son a smile, "but I have to, and soon you'll have school too. Now none of that means that I won't come home or that I'd leave you." Morgan shifted Spencer to sit on his knee, "I know this first week is going to be hard on both of us, that's why I asked Nana Fran to come down and help out. I know she's not the same as me but you'll have fun with her, and I'll be home before you know it."

Spencer sniffled then gave a small nod, "Ok, but I mean what about if you go on cases. I mean yesterday when we talked about your job you said you might be gone for a whole week at a time!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Buddy shhh, it's alright. I'm going to be on desk duty for a while. That means I stay here in Virginia with Aunt Penny and help the team from here, but eventually I will be back in the field." Morgan saw Spencer's eyes go wide, "Shh Buddy don't worry about that now. I am only going back into the field when you're ready" he explained.

Spencer sighed with relief, "Ok, but I still don't like it" he said defiantly.

"Me either bud" Morgan agreed, then with a more enthusiastic voice he asked, "Why don't you and Nana Fran come with me and see where I work tomorrow? You can see the team again, meet some other co-workers and I'll show you the clock that will tell me when to come home to you? Huh how does that sound?"

Spencer's eyes were wide, "Ya! That sounds like fun."

Morgan laughed, "Well good."

"Um, can I sleep with you and Clooney tonight?" Spencer asked.

Morgan sighed, he knew Spencer was having a hard time with him going back to work, "Oh course Buddy. Can you go and get Clooney and hop in bed while I talk to Nana Fran?"

Spencer nodded while quickly jumping from Morgan's lap to search for Clooney. Morgan smiled as he followed the boy out of the room, but where Spencer turned left into the living room after going downstairs, Morgan took a right to the study which was transformed into a makeshift bedroom for his mother.

* * *

"Hey Momma can we talk for a second?" Morgan asked while entering the room.

"Of course, what about?" Fran asked. She was sitting up in bed reading.

"Spencer" Morgan began. He moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, "He's really upset at me going back to work. I calmed some of his fears but I feel like tomorrow is going to be really hard on him and you as a result."

"Oh that's fine baby. I'll take good care of him" Fran assured her son.

"Oh I know Momma, just giving you a heads up. Also I was wondering if tomorrow you guys would accompany me to work in the morning? It might give Spencer a better peace of mind if he knew exactly where I was working." Morgan explained.

"Oh that sounds smart. I would love too. Um baby just a question but if we go with you tomorrow how are we supposed to get back home?" Fran asked with a smile.

"Oh um I didn't think that through" Morgan laughed, "I guess I can get a ride back with Garcia tomorrow."

"Alright honey that sounds good. We leaving at seven thirty?" Fran asked.

"Yes and thanks Momma. You've really been great with all of this" Morgan said moving to give his mother a kiss goodnight.

"Not a problem. I would do this for any of my children and grandchildren" Fran replied. "No go get my grandbaby to bed. I hear him playing with Clooney" she commanded.

"Yes Momma" Morgan dutifully said as he walked out to him Spencer. He knew tomorrow was going to be tough, but hopefully a good night's rest with those he loved the most surrounding him would help not only Spencer but him as well.

* * *

**A/N Next time of A New Friend: Fran and Spencer meet the team in their natural habitats.**


End file.
